


here comes the sun

by monicaposh



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Idiots to Lovers to Idiots then Lovers Again, Pining, The Parent Trap AU, True Love, Valentine's Day, Varchie!Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicaposh/pseuds/monicaposh
Summary: After ten years and a whole lot of heartache, two former lovers are brought together by the force of fate and two very sneaky little girls.orThe Parent Trap AU nobody asked for...
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 62
Kudos: 98
Collections: 7th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Fall in Love with Riverdale: A Valentine's Event





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Veronica Lodge was always destined to live in Paris, the next move in furthering an already esteemed career. 

After graduating with high honors from Parsons where she double majored in both fashion and interior design, Veronica received her MBA for global marketing and merchandising at LIM. 

Then, shortly after, she skyrocketed to fame and made a household name of herself wearing a now iconic wedding dress. 

One of her own designs.

She sketched it for weeks before enlisting the help of Katy Keene. Her best friend slash seamstress magically brought the gown to life over months of meticulous stitching.

After that, their careers in the industry went from zero to one hundred at the speed of light. Once just young girls parading up Madison Avenue to splurge after school, now successful women of a favorite fashion house. 

Between Veronica’s trust fund and a _generous_ investment from her Abuelita, she built her company with paraffin manicured hands and pure determination. 

It was exhilarating to report to her doubtful father all the accomplishments and reputable branding she’s achieved without his guidance. 

But she saw the twisted twinkle of pride in his eyes when she shared her entrepreneurial success.

As the CEO and Creative Director of _Posh_ , Veronica’s turned her party girl past into a lucrative business to set up a secure future for her daughter, Audrey Cecilia Lodge. 

Her assistants work around the clock, though at first the company was juggled by a handful of employees.

They recruited another friend from their past to manage the books, Elio Grande, who was recently appointed as the company’s Sales Director. 

Katy now leads the ever-growing Department of Design, happily overseeing the operations while acting as Veronica’s right hand.

They’ve acquired a heavy following on social media and publish a quarterly catalog. Their designs are so unique, they’re regularly asked to create custom pieces for both celebrities and royals alike. 

One gown worn for a luxury wedding was recently showcased at the MET.

Veronica has been named the guru of their generation, by Anna herself, _never missing a beat on the red carpet._

Her career has blossomed into everything she ever hoped it would be, but she’s always striving for more. 

Relocating to Paris was _also_ the right move for her young, broken heart. 

Growing up a socialite within _Manhattan’s Elite_ , teenage Veronica weaved in and out of all the right circles to make her contact list something of an urban legend. 

Her carefully planned debut to society went off without a hitch, one of the most talked about cotillions to date. 

Veronica excelled in her education at Spence where she earned top marks. The Lodge family was proud to parade their daughter and her collection of prestigious accolades around town. 

As she grew older, she became a fixture on _Page Six_ every week while appearing on a blog alongside other New York City teens through an anonymous tip line. 

It infuriated her father when the world got a glimpse into the party girl she was becoming. 

The public’s infatuation with Veronica Lodge became essential when she fell head over heels for an aspiring rock star. 

Their relationship was what so many love songs are about, that thrill of falling with no reservations. This became the case with Archie Andrews, anyway. The whirlwind of their love affair was one that kept the paparazzi in business as hungry tabloid readers demanded to know more of the handsome musician and Manhattan’s beloved _It Girl._

Hiram Lodge _did not_ approve of this new lifestyle or the spectacle it was becoming, so he cut her off.

She moved in with Archie, got married and sold their wedding pictures to the highest bidder. 

Just when they were considered the ultimate fairy tale, came the announcement of their first child. 

Which turned into _twin girls._

Veronica’s heart aches for that time in her life all too often, though her head pushes it away to bring her back to the present. 

Eventually the spotlight became too much and the hot-headed lovers parted ways, taking one twin with them each. 

His career remained steady when he moved to LA, from what she sees. 

_Out of sight, out of mind_ her mother always said. But it hardly seemed to be the case. His voice followed her across the ocean, even though he did not. 

The first few years were tough; transitioning to a single mother building a team of people to help raise her daughter while she built them an empire. 

The heartache was real when she poured her emotions out to the cobblestone streets below. She cried into another glass of pinot as her baby slept soundly in the next room beneath a mobile of gossamer wings. 

She has plans to move them back to New York soon, already having a fully furnished home in the city when they visit her parents. Over the summer, they’ll close up their Parisian place and settle back into the city. 

By then, Posh will have two headquarters; the Paris office remaining focused on clothing, while her New York team will be busy working on the upcoming home collection and shoe line.

After ten years, Veronica’s ready to go home. Though, it’s been quite a life of luxury living in Paris.

This would have not been nearly as wonderful without the perfect team making their home complete. 

The ever-loyal Hubert Smithers accompanied her across the pond, offering his services as her butler and they searched for an Au Pair to look after the little girl. 

Kevin Keller was one of the first people she connected with in Paris, a struggling performer from home with a degree in education and willing to do anything to stay abroad. 

She hadn’t seen him since her wild days in New York but was grateful for a real friend during a lonely time in her life. 

She offered him a hefty salary to care for Audrey. He moved into their home and has become a brother to Veronica. 

Between Kevin and Smithers, she felt so fortunate. 

Smithers interviewed for a part-time housekeeper and gourmet chef, bringing in Celeste and Gaston to keep the home functioning. 

Veronica puts her daughter’s education above all things, a firm believer in both academic and cultural immersion. They take Audrey to the theatre and on trips to places of historical importance. 

Kevin still dabbles in acting on the side, so she grants him periods of time off to pursue anything he wants. 

While Audrey was at camp last summer, he enjoyed a three-month stint studying at _Cours Florent._

He keeps her sane most of the time.

And allows her to wallow on her wedding anniversary with a bottle of red and a fresh pack of gauloises. 

It’s unconventional but she’s been yearning for this feeling of home for too long. 

They all live comfortably, in the ivy-covered château nestled perfectly at #7 Pembrooke Lane. 

\----

Archie Andrews looks out his backyard, enjoying the calming swell of the ocean just beyond the greenery. Palm trees sway in the warm breeze and he greets the salty air blowing over his skin. 

He finds a lot of inspiration out here, listening to the waves crash as he sips a beer and plays some chords. 

He didn’t know he could find a peace like this again, the kind of peace he used to seek out in the form of soft, tan skin. 

Archie sets down his guitar when the front door beeps.

Betty comes home with totes of groceries, excitedly telling him she found a great girl at the gym before giving him her number. He guesses he should text her to see if she wants to grab dinner. It would be rude to get her hopes up and not reach out. 

He hates when Betty interferes with his love life. Or lack thereof. 

_Tina_ texts back within a few short minutes. 

Betty does this on occasion, sets him up on blind dates just so he can _get back out there._ Especially since he hasn’t gotten back on Tinder after Moose, his manager, convinced him he should start. 

As a musician, Archie receives floods of racy pictures from fans while bras always find their way thrown on to whatever stage he’s singing on. 

It’s flattering, just not his style. 

He’s a romantic at heart, always wanting the firework inducing kiss before the big movie ending. 

And he doesn’t think he’ll find that by responding to a nude DM. 

Plus, he’s a dad. And nobody seems good enough to bring home to meet his Violet. 

The truth is, he hasn’t had the slightest desire to be _anywhere_ out there since the divorce; knowing that he found his soulmate long ago, that once in a lifetime kind of love. 

Then she told him to leave and never come back. 

So that’s exactly what he did. Veronica was always so much smarter than him, knowing what was best. 

He stalks her social media from time to time, searching through digital platforms that didn’t even exist when they were together. 

His heart sank when he saw a photo of her attending a sports gala a few years ago with Chuck Clayton, offensive lineman for the New England Patriots. 

It’s not like he’s been keeping tabs on her, he just can’t help himself when the mystery is only a click away. Most of the time he just aches to see her face again or hear her laugh. 

It hurts when he looks for too long, plunging headfirst into the rabbit hole of her tagged photos. 

Veronica doesn’t share any pictures of Audrey anymore.

She never posts anything personal, which is very much like his ex-wife who always enjoyed their privacy behind closed doors. 

He can’t help the tremor-like crack that runs through his heart when he thinks of Veronica Lodge. 

She’s the only woman he’s spent years dreaming about, singing about and thinking about. It's like he keeps her on an endless loop. 

He met Veronica when she was graduating college, bringing all the love and happiness into his dull life. She was a ball of fire who set his heart, and his world, ablaze. 

She raised the bar higher for anyone else before he realized, there would never be anyone else. It didn’t take him long at all to know she was _it_ for him. 

Their honeymoon phase seemed to last forever, a love that would seemingly burn for all eternity. He certainly doesn’t love her any less now, on the contrary; but he’s often been told he loves too hard and too much. And that they fell in love _too fast._

The nine months Veronica was pregnant remain the most cherished in his life, never getting enough of her glow. 

Sometimes he reminisces on the times during that blissful period; the bubble baths, her adorable bump and the never-ending supply of chocolate flavored kisses. 

It nearly broke his heart when his little girl started asking for Veronica's favorite milkshake at the diner, opposing his preferred choice of strawberry.

After moving home for a few months to get his life in order, Archie relied heavily on the help of his parents and everyone back in Riverdale. 

Betty and Jughead joined him in the big move to the west coast when the new label signed him and offered to cover all the relocation costs. 

It was the perfect set up; the four of them living in the Santa Monica estate. It felt like home, as much as it could anyway, with his best friends by his side helping him raise his baby. 

Fred and Mary flew out to enjoy extended visits during the holidays, smitten with their granddaughter.

Jughead spent a few years finishing his novel from the guest house, finally landing himself on the New York Times Bestseller list. He recently set off to spend a few weeks touring the book.

Archie arranged a deal with Betty when they moved into the mansion. She started watching baby Violet while Archie was out at all hours making another album fresh off his split from Veronica. 

It was nice to have her prepare meals and take on some domestic duties to help him around the house. 

A few years later she transitioned into Violet’s personal tutor, and he hired a housekeeper. Betty comes along with them any time they travel so his daughter never falls behind in her studies. 

The public schools are receptive to his lifestyle, working closely with Betty to ensure the curriculum requirements are met. 

She still moonlights as a contributing editor to the local paper, something she can also do remotely.

It’s really worked well, adjusting to this unconventional life of theirs over the years. 

All things considered. 

He has a healthy daughter, a successful career and spends most of his time with family and friends. 

Things are as good as they could be, while half of his heart lives on the other side of the world. 

\----

The hours seem to drag as Veronica impatiently waits for her daughter to arrive. Sure, she’s only been gone a few weeks, but she selfishly wants her home now. 

It was a little out of the ordinary for Audrey to be away in the winter, but Veronica was also a lover of camp growing up. Archie used to tease her about it, calling her version much more glamorous than what he endured as a Boy Scout. 

The memory makes her laugh while adjusting the strand of Mikimotos. 

Her love of _glamping_ during teenage sleepovers prepared by professional staff was better suited to her style, a la _Troop Beverly Hills._

She could never understand the appeal of covering her skin with sticky bug spray while sitting around a campfire roasting marshmallows and singing kumbaya.

Hiram Lodge always ensured his little princess stayed with family friends or in the comfort of a five-star hotel, sending Smithers along to keep an eye on her. 

Her daughter loves it as well. 

Audrey found a close group of girls back in the Hamptons Equestrian Camp last summer, forming a habit of incessant texting and mysterious late-night calls. 

At first, Veronica thought maybe there was a boy on the other end of the line, but Audrey told her very matter-of-factly, it was because of the group’s various time zones. 

A _hello_ from her friend, Mildred, cleared things right up. 

She prays her little girl stays this innocent for a while longer. Looking back at the craziness Veronica put her own mother through, she shudders in fear of what could be considered karma. 

A ski camp was offered under the same umbrella of programming and Audrey begged her to go. She reasoned that she wouldn’t miss Christmas and the other girls would be attending, too. It’s had her excited at the prospect of taking the family to Switzerland next Christmas to ski. 

Her daughter’s time away allowed Veronica to work like crazy, ensuring everything for fashion week was prepared. 

There’s been a constant swarm of butterflies deep in her belly thinking of her upcoming trip to New York. She hasn’t been back since the Met Gala last spring and returning always gets her heart beating a little differently, the magic of it always present.

Veronica spritzes Chanel on her neck and rubs a little dab on her left wrist, sliding on a gold bangle while sitting perched at the vanity. 

Her fingers hover over the velvet rows showcasing her collection of rare jewels. In one of the tray’s hidden compartments, she pulls out the diamond she once wore proudly on her left hand, nestled next to a silver locket. 

Veronica is very careful not to go there, but sometimes she needs to reassure herself that it was real. The item in the heart-shaped necklace confirms it, happiness radiating off the dated photograph. 

She hears the oak door open below and snaps the locket shut, stowing the items quickly. Audrey’s voice filters upstairs, causing her to sprint out of her bedroom and pause on the first landing. 

Her heart swells at the sight before her. 

It’s endearing to see Kevin and Smithers embracing her little girl. She feels the air shift as it becomes a complete home again now that the heart has returned. 

She and Kevin exchange their silly handshake, one they’ve been perfecting for years. 

Veronica beams at her daughter, who brings them such joy. 

Audrey is brilliant and charming, Veronica’s best friend in the world. Hiram proudly referred to her an exceptional child. _Accomplished just like my palomita was at her age,_ he’d say. 

She’s cultured and curious, but most importantly she’s sweet. 

Her daughter is well-versed in classic literature, always found reading in her decorated window nook. She’s a gifted pianist and is very soft spoken. 

Her sweet nature is a constant reminder of Archie. 

Smithers re-enters the foyer, carrying her things in from the town car. She watches as he stacks the mini Louis Vuitton luggage, she bought it so they could match for Fashion Week. 

Her daughter meets her with big, brown eyes that shine with unshed tears. She nearly crashes into Veronica’s arms, holding onto her mother tightly. 

Veronica feels her shaking in her embrace. “Darling? What is it?” 

She pulls away to look at her, this little girl she has missed and picks up on little changes already. Veronica pushes a few raven tendrils away from her damp cheeks, lovingly studying her face. 

“I just missed you so much.” She sniffles, reaching out to stroke Veronica’s hair. “I’d almost forgotten how beautiful you are.”

Her daughter’s smile is all _his_ , along with the freckles sprinkled across her nose, though the dark features are all Lodge. Sometimes it’s a struggle, loving something so much while being reminded of the pain she still feels.

“It feels like it’s been forever.”

She runs a thumb over the miniature locket hanging around the little girl’s neck, a gift Archie gave his newborn twins to match the one he bought Veronica so long ago. 

“Tell me about it.”

\----

Violet Olivia Andrews is impressively smart and talented in competitive sports. She’s learned to kick his butt in poker and holds her own when they surf in Malibu, making her Archie’s best friend. 

He gets teased all the time by others in the music industry, the most devoted dad. But it’s a title he wears proudly, considering his own father his role model in all things and as a boy, he’d always tell everyone what a hero he was. 

He’s proud of her good grades and the collection of trophies lining her bedroom wall, but he’s most proud of her kind heart. 

Whenever able, Archie brags about how he lucked out with such a loving child. 

She’s very popular with her friends and he has a hard time keeping up with her social life.

His heart cracked a little when she asked to try out for junior cheerleading, wishing Veronica had been there to see. He knows it’s something she did in high school, and he had to force himself not to get too emotional. 

That was around the same time she started painting her nails and sneakily wearing makeup. 

Violet’s wild spirit reminds him so much of Veronica. 

He waits at the airport with a big, cheesy sign to greet her off the plane. She’s been gone for a few weeks and he’s enjoyed his time, taking Tina out for a few dates. 

Violet attends camp every summer allowing Archie to tour new music while Betty and Jughead enjoy a few months alone.

This year, Archie sent her to a highly recommended horseback riding camp on the east coast. 

His daughter came home all grown up after _the best summer of her life_. Archie was overjoyed, being reunited after what felt like so long. 

Violet begged him to go away again in December to a snowboarding camp in upstate New York. He talked to a few other parents of campers she met, agreeing to send their girls as well. 

Archie _almost_ refused to let her go so soon, especially after receiving a call at the end of June about his little girl being involved in some mischief with her fellow campers. 

Truthfully, he was sad Violet was leaving him over Christmas break but looking forward to taking her to Mammoth and hitting the slopes together next year. 

It’s impossible for Archie to say no to his little girl when she pouts. She has that power over him just like her mother always did. 

Archie’s thoughts disintegrate as he’s met with that bright smile, the one he loves so much, breaking into laughter when she finally comes barreling into his arms. 

She latches on to him so tightly, his heart soars in happiness. There is no better feeling than his Violet hugging him like this. 

Archie pulls back and plants a loving kiss to her locket, something he’s done since she was an infant, and cups her tiny face with his hands. 

His thumbs wipe her tears, before wiping his own with the back of his hand and throws the purple duffle bag over his shoulder. He slings an arm around her and brings her closer by the little pea coat. 

“Have you gotten taller?” Every time he sees her, she becomes less of his little girl and grows into a mature young lady. 

It nearly broke his heart when she started talking about boys and asking for money to go shopping; a time he desperately needed Veronica to calm his uneasiness. 

“Did you get your ears pierced??” He halts, crouching down to see the miniscule pearls right in the center of her earlobe.

She laughs, keeping eyes on her father as they make their way to the car. “Yes, daddy. But it’s not a big deal.” 

He shakes his head, mentally preparing himself for all that the teenage years will have in store for him. There’s no doubt he’ll grey early. 

They hop in the Jeep and Archie maneuvers out of the airport parking lot before the freeway grows even more congested. 

“So, no isolation cabins this time?” He quips. 

He watches her eyes flit nervously around the car, very unlike his straightforward daughter. 

“No, daddy. I had a lovely time.”

“Daddy? Lovely?” He looks at his daughter skeptically. 

“What?” She laughs shakily. 

“Well, you haven’t called me daddy in forever and you’re talking like you went to finishing school instead of learning the bunny trails.”

She folds her hands neatly in her lap before explaining herself. “I just missed you, daddy. And the girls from camp are very sophisticated, with an impressive vocabulary. I’m simply learning from them.” 

With that she sticks her little button nose up in the air and Archie swears he sees her again, in the form of his little princess; exuding that snobby attitude Veronica would show him occasionally. 

He shakes his head at the thought. 

“We _are_ going to have a talk about your cell phone bill, young lady. It’s getting out of hand and you barely called me while you were gone.” Archie says more seriously with a little frown to show he’s hurt at the lack of communication. 

Truthfully, he’s very lucky that he’s never had to be stern with his well-behaved daughter. 

His precious Violet used to tug on his hair with tiny fists, gurgling with joy. She is his everything and he’s proud to have raised such an upstanding child. 

She apologizes with sweet sincerity and asks about what’s been going on at home.

He feels nervous to even bring up the prospect of her meeting the new woman in his life, so instead he talks about their upcoming trip to New York. 

It seems to be the right topic of conversation when her eyes light up in excitement. 

\----

Audrey has been acting peculiar since her return home, spending less time to herself and more time focusing on what Veronica is doing. 

Her daughter has always been the light of Veronica’s life, but she tends to keep to herself, always reading or practicing the piano. 

Lately, she’s like a little ball of energy in their normally quiet home. 

She watches in confusion as her daughter fumbles with the spoon as they enjoy their afternoon tea in Veronica’s master suite. 

They sit cuddled up on Veronica’s chaise as the sunlight streams in through the open doors that lead out to her private balcony, where the wrought iron is lined with flower boxes. 

There’s a perfect view to the Eiffel Tower. In the spring, it’s quite a sight when the warm breeze makes the sheer curtains dance. 

With the doors closed to the chilly outside, the sun casts bright beams along the dark, mahogany floor. 

Veronica’s phone vibrates on the dresser before she can question where her daughter’s table manners have gone, apologizing for taking this important call. 

Audrey stands and walks slowly to the ornate desk, dragging her fingers up the sinuously curved wood. She moves along the surface and marvels at Veronica’s crystal lamp, smiling as she studies the object with intrigue. 

The sun catches the dangling gems, adding a rainbow glare to its beauty. 

She leans over the desk to sniff the fresh arrangement of gardenias, tracing the Waterford Crystal vase that holds them. 

Veronica speaks French over the phone to her employees as they sort out the crisis between the Art Director and Event Coordinator. The in-house styling team is fighting over the use of the accessories department as they pack up everything to travel west. 

Audrey has been studying French since she could talk, trilingual with both English and Spanish already under her belt. 

They’re learning Chinese together, too. 

Veronica hangs up the phone and observes the sight before her. Audrey moves across the room to inspect her mother’s vanity, smelling bottles of perfume and admiring the porcelain bowl of pearls. 

Kevin pops his head in through the French doors. 

“I was looking through your backpack to find your assignments and found this.” He holds up a baby Labrador stuffed animal as if it was contaminated with germs. 

Which, from the looks, it may very well be. 

Audrey’s eyes nearly bulge out of her head as she uncharacteristically scrambles for an answer. 

“Oh!” She exclaims, snatching the little plush from Kevin’s grasp. 

Veronica kinks an eyebrow at her daughter. 

“It belongs to a girl from camp. I’ll get her address and make sure I get it back to her.” It’s comical, the way she clutches the small pup close. 

It reminds her of Archie’s dog, Vegas. _Their_ old dog. 

It’s sweet that Audrey still has a sentiment for childlike things. 

She’s always wished for her to remain little. 

Veronica was in heaven with a baby girl, always dressing her up like a doll. She was so scared she’d fail at being a mother, but she’s never felt stronger. 

She bought her baby a mini Birkin bag to match her own and Gucci sent her a variety of baby sunglasses so they could always coordinate in style. 

Her heart clenches thinking about the way little Audrey used to babble into her toy cell phone, mirroring her mother’s mannerisms. 

They’d spend time playing dress up in Veronica’s custom closet, trying on shoes and testing lipstick shades. 

The media was so smitten with the mommy-daughter fashionistas, that Posh-wearing bloggers around the world requested a chic children’s collection based around Audrey’s wardrobe. 

It received rave reviews. 

“Now go get showered, we’ve got to get moving _mon ange_. We’ve got tickets to the ballet.”

Audrey squeals in excitement and pulls her mother along by the hand to help her pick out the dress she’ll wear. She never does this anymore. 

Veronica’s heart feels so full. 

\----

Archie straightens his tie in the hall mirror, assessing his suit for the Annual Father-Daughter Dance. 

The past few weeks have been a _little_ different. 

Betty assures him this is just part of her growing up. He hates it; hates that the good old days of tucking her in and reading bedtime stories are gone. 

But lately, she seems to have a newfound love for her father. 

Not that he’s complaining; he’s happy every time someone says what a delight she is, always so courteous and polite. And he’s over the moon with how much time she wants to spend with him lately. 

Even Vegas has been acting a little strange around Violet since the holidays.

Archie's been picking up on new quirks of hers since her return.

His daughter has never once shown an interest in taking up music, though always happy to listen to the vintage vinyl collection with her old man. 

But after camp, she seemed _much_ more interested. 

One night, she padded into his studio and asked if he’d show her how to play the guitar. He, of course, put everything else on hold to enjoy that special moment. 

He was blown away by how quickly she picked it up, marveling at the way she was reading music. 

Betty has been doting on her even more than usual, something she hasn’t done since Violet was a baby. She’s been cooking special dinners every night and taking her to the public library. They’ve been talking about day trips to museums, too.

He’s grateful for his best friends, stepping in to help him raise Violet when everything else fell apart. 

Archie is greeted with the joyful chirps of his little girl, echoing through the grand foyer.

She's twirling around in a little silver dress. Betty curled her hair, excited to have something other than Archie’s poor attempt at braiding. 

“You look so beautiful, princess.” He can’t help but admire his little girl. 

Who _isn’t_ so little anymore, a realization that breaks his heart. 

“Like mommy?” She asks, big brown eyes looking up at him with all the wonder in the world. 

This is something she does from time to time, ask about her mother. It’s become more and more demanding as the years pass. 

Just because he doesn’t talk about her doesn’t mean he’s not thinking about her, all the time. It certainly doesn’t help that she’s the spitting image of Veronica, a constant reminder of the woman he lost. 

“Yes, my love, just like mommy.”

\----

They’ve eased back into their routine, starting with sunrise yoga and reading the newspaper every morning at the table. 

The act is something Veronica started doing to mimic her father, and she’s happy to see her daughter having such an interest in the world around her. 

Though lately, Audrey’s been more interested in star-studded events and fashion articles than the book reviews and business section. She currently sits with her face cast down in a captivating article featured in _Teen Vogue._

They sit around the dining room table for breakfast, chatting about their trip to New York as Gaston brings out their food.

Most days, there’s a vibrant fruit salad at the table to share before their chef brings out orders of egg whites and wheat toast accompanied by a variety of jams. 

Veronica alternates between coffee and mimosas, depending on the day, while Audrey drinks freshly squeezed orange juice. 

So, it’s no surprise when their chef looks taken aback at the little girl’s request for chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. 

_And a glass of chocolate milk, please._

Gaston has a general distaste for children, sneering at some of Audrey’s friends when they ask for things like Cheetos or Coke. But he’s fond of the refined little girl, who just took him by surprise. 

They finish their meal and Audrey announces she’s going upstairs to make a call. 

Veronica retreats to her own bedroom, selecting a few choice pieces and stages them on her portable rack, ready to be packed when they leave. 

She makes a note that everything should be steamed and pressed again before the items are stowed for the trip. 

It’s her first big fashion show, always admiring from the front row rather than watching her own line strut down the catwalk. 

She and Katy stuck to their original plans, remaining focused on the vision for their clients. 

From lingerie and loungewear to couture and street wear, Posh was founded on the idea of minimal chic. They started on a boutique level, offering one-of-a-kind pieces that were always in high demand.

They’d release four small collections each year with a handful of seasonal bags and fragrances.

Investors and department stores begged her to expand the line, but it was never the right time. Until now.

The negotiations for her high-end shoe line took nearly a year to settle, now on the fast track to debut at exclusive retailers before the holidays.

She decided to premiere the clothes making up Posh’s expansion in her native city, rather than the one she resides in now. 

They’ll travel to the Big Apple a few days early, to visit Hermione and get settled before the week begins. 

And the several weeks following that.

They’ll stay in New York through Valentine’s Day before she jets off alone to London, Milan and then Paris. 

Veronica ties the velvet Cartier bag containing her everyday jewelry and sets it inside her purse, completing the final touches of her packing. 

She takes a break to check in on her team and their progress, arriving in New York last night. 

Veronica lounges across her plush bed, MacBook perched on her knees as she sips from the fresh espresso in her cup. 

She feels the mattress shift _just slightly_ as a pair of big brown eyes peer over the top of the screen, making her kink an eyebrow. 

“Yes, darling?” 

“I just wanted to spend some time with you.”

It never ceases to warm her heart when Audrey says things like this, her sweet girl. 

Veronica shuts her laptop and takes off her glasses, setting them down gently on the nightstand. 

She pulls back the duvet and pats the spot next to her. Audrey crawls under and snuggles with her mother under the silk sheets. 

Veronica wraps her arms around her daughter and drops a kiss to her forehead. 

“Care to join me for lunch at Lasserre and spend our last day strolling along the Champs-Élysées?” 

She turns over and giggles in delight. “That sounds perfect.”

\----

Archie packs his suitcase for their time away, chucking a second pair of boots in his suitcase. He’ll wear his new Converse on the plane, laying out his clothes for the morning. 

At first, this was meant to be a short, solo trip. He’ll be performing at a few gigs for the city’s fashion week. There’s also a young singer who is interested in Archie’s services. 

He’s been preparing to transition from performer to songwriting and producing full time; wanting to enjoy being behind the scenes and spending summers with his daughter. 

The world tours and write ups in Rolling Stone don’t compare to the camping trips with his Violet. 

Lately, Betty and Jughead are talking about having their own baby and Archie knows that things will eventually start changing again. He wants to be prepared when they do. 

He opens his sock drawer to retrieve a few pairs when his eye catches the photo he keeps stored away. He purposely placed it out of the reach of his curious daughter. 

He’s overcome with a wave of emotion, standing as a weak man in his bedroom. The tears start pricking his eyes, not having looked at it in some time. 

Archie took a candid picture of Veronica just after the twins were born. It was their first month home and she was curled up in their bed, wearing one of his white button-down shirts with a fresh face. 

She has a twin in each arm, both snuggled into the warmth of her chest as she shoots him a blinding smile. 

He would give anything to relive that moment and fix whatever it is he later did wrong. 

Wiping his eyes and moving out of the quiet bedroom, he meets Betty and Violet in the kitchen huddled around the island whispering about something. 

Lately, they’ve been even closer than usual, but he can’t help but feel like Betty is keeping something from him. He misses being the hero in his daughter’s life, but grateful to have a woman navigate her in the right direction as she grows up. 

“Dinner’s ready, Arch. You all packed?” She asks with a bubbly attitude. 

Betty’s excited because Jughead will join them in New York tomorrow. They have some secretive plans for Valentine’s Day. 

They sit around the table as Betty scoops salad for everyone. She made chili and garlic bread for Violet; Archie laughs at the gleam of excitement in her eyes. 

Once they get to New York, Betty and Jughead will take turns helping Archie. They’re traveling with their team, Archie’s manager, Moose and personal trainer, Mad Dog. 

They've become a family, pitching in to ensure the little girl is always cared for on the road. 

He tells the girls about his plans for them in the city and that they’ll be staying at the Four Seasons. 

“But daddy, I want to stay at the St. Regis.” She whines. 

It catches him off guard, chuckling at her insistence. Another thing she inherited from her mother. 

“You’ve never been there. Why the need now?” He wants her to humor him. 

“It’s just nicer, is all.” She squirms in her seat and folds her hands neatly in her lap. If there’s availability, he’ll of course make it happen.

He waits until Betty leaves the dining room, leaving to call Jug before he boards his flight to JFK. Archie wants privacy with his daughter and lately, he hasn’t liked Betty’s change of tune about Tina. 

“Daddy, I was hoping I could talk to you about something.” 

“I wanted to talk to you, too, angel.”

She almost looks relieved, motioning for him to continue as if she were a royal giving him permission to speak. 

“I want to talk to you about the woman I’ve seen a few times.” 

It’s hard for him to mutter the words, especially when he himself isn’t certain of their future. That is the main reason he hasn’t brought her around the house, it’d be cruel to introduce her to someone who may not be around for long. He also doesn’t want to lie to her.

“What do you mean? What woman?” She panics. 

“She’s going to be in New York briefly while we’re there. I thought you could meet her.” He explains cautiously. 

There’s a hardness in his daughter’s eyes he’s never seen. He thinks smoke will start coming out of her ears.

Instead, her face scrunches up and she starts spitting out Spanish at lightning speed. And right then he’s certain he sees it. He sees the miniature version of his ex-wife, pacing around the kitchen with her arms in the air.

\----

“Tell me more about him.”

Veronica and Audrey walk up Fifth Avenue, toting shopping bags while stopping to leave them with Smithers and grab cups of hot chocolate. 

In an hour, Veronica will drop the little girl off to spend the night with Hermione. 

“Why the sudden curiosity about your father? I thought we cleared all this up years ago.” She blows the steam rising from her cup. 

“Please.”

Veronica takes a deep breath and nods her head. “He’s a musician, you know.” 

She rolls her eyes, very out of character for her sweet girl. “I know.”

Veronica heaves a sigh while trying to keep her heart intact. “Your father was very charming. His smile made me weak in the knees, always wearing his goodness like a halo. Very handsome, of course.” 

She tries to tone down the emotion in her voice, never feeling such passion for another person. It’s hard not to feel bitter now. 

“Was it love at first sight?” She asks with hopeful eyes. 

Of course it was. Veronica fell in love with Archie Andrews so fast it made her head spin, the world around them falling completely out of focus. 

Her heart starts to soften over the hardness she once covered it with to attempt moving on, the walls she put up always coming down for her daughter. 

\----

It’s a rainy afternoon when Archie pulls his daughter into a little pizza place he used to frequent when he lived in the city. It makes him happy to share this new memory with her.

Violet’s eyes widen at the size of the pepperoni pie.

She inspects it thoroughly with a raised eyebrow. 

“I thought you loved pizza. Not _sophisticated_ enough now?” He teases her. “Might I remind you this is a New York City delicacy.”

It does make her laugh. 

“What’d they feed you out there anyway? Snails and stuff?”

“It’s called _escargot_ , daddy.”

She reaches for the plastic cutlery and dabs off some excess grease with the paper napkin. 

Violet takes a reluctant bite, eyes widening as she does. She quickly moves through the first piece. 

“Tell me about my mother.” It seemingly comes out of nowhere as she demurely dabs the napkin around her mouth. 

He thinks she’s been more curious as time goes on, especially now that they’re back in New York together for the first time in years, the very city his daughter was born in. 

“Your mother was the most beautiful girl I’d ever seen. I actually brought her here for one of our first dates.” It’s taking everything in him not to show how broken he is at the thought. 

“I could never see mommy coming to a place like this.” She erupts in giggles. 

“Why not?” 

She falters just slightly before taking a sip of her soda. “Auntie Betty always talks about how glamorous she was. Is.” She quickly corrects. 

“She’s right. But even though she preferred the fancier things in life, she always knew how to have fun.”

Violet puts down her second slice and prompts him to keep talking. 

His heart constricts, loosening his tie as he thinks how he could ever describe all the amazing qualities that made up his dream girl. 

He could go on forever. 

\----

She’s hurrying to the St. Regis, visiting the team to walk through the final programming plans before an early day of press tomorrow. 

Following the meeting, she’ll join Elio and Katy for a drink. The two have a lot to discuss with her regarding all the upcoming changes. 

Katy will be overseeing a lot of the new headquarters, recently moving back to start planning her wedding with longtime fiancé, K.O. 

They plan to hire a few interns from their alma maters over the summer. 

Elio will remain in France for the foreseeable future, having just purchased a home and meeting a great guy in finance. 

She and Audrey will stay at the penthouse she purchased a few years ago, but they have the Lodge’s suite here just in case. 

It’ll be great to keep going back and forth as they please. 

Veronica insisted on having a second space for the team when needed this week, keeping business out of her home. 

Veronica doesn’t miss the pang in her heart as they drive past St. Patrick’s Cathedral, the very place she exchanged vows with a man who is no longer her husband. 

Smithers drops her off out front as the rain pours down on this dreary February night. She’s greeted by a doorman with an umbrella, stepping out onto the pavement in her stilettos. 

She hands him a generous tip, instructing him to send the enclosed materials to the Lodge Suite. 

Veronica feels a set of eyes on her as she makes her way through the lobby, heart nearly stopping when she steps into the brass elevator. 

\--

A few hours later, he leaves Violet in their room at the St. Regis, playing scrabble with Betty and Jughead and ordering room service while Archie prepares for his date. 

Though, it’s not really a date, since he doesn’t see this lasting. 

If she could be the one, he thinks he’d be more excited to bring her around or feel confident when he talked to his daughter about his new relationship. 

He agreed to meet up with Tina for a drink at the hotel bar since he has an early day tomorrow. As always, he’ll offer to remain friends. 

Archie’s tired eyes seem to play tricks on him when a petite raven-haired woman struts by in his peripheral. Every time he cranes his neck to get a better look, she’s gone. 

He sets down his drink, abandoning the bar and moving faster through the lobby; focusing solely on the black cape billowing behind the woman who’s caught his attention. 

He can hear the clicking of her heels and smell the fragrant perfume left in her wake, it keeps him on the right path. 

Anyone around him must think he’s crazy, some onlookers might even be concerned with the way he’s got smoke on his heels following such a beauty. 

He rushes to the elevator, sprinting past the concierge and jumping over a bellhop, before coming to a screeching halt on the marble floor.

His heart stops when his eyes lock on the set he’s been dreaming about forever staring back at him.

Blood is rushing to his ears in sync with a wild beating his heart hasn’t endured in years. 

She raises an eyebrow as the elevator closes and just like the first time he saw her, everything else blurs around them. 

-


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Her heart is beating wildly in her chest as little white spots start working their way into her vision. 

There’s no way. _It’s impossible._

She repeats this over and over like a mantra, assuring herself that she didn’t just see who she thought she saw. 

Though, who is she kidding? She could feel his presence in the lobby before she saw him; that unmistakable force bringing them closer together like always. 

Veronica stands in the elevator, ascending to the top as she feels the air growing thicker around her, making it hard to breathe. 

Nearly toppling out when she reaches the suite, she takes a moment to appreciate the new source of air supply. 

It’s almost comical when she tries to work through the meditative breathing she learned on a yoga retreat with her team in Bali a few years ago. 

He’s got her hot and bothered like he always did, even without exchanging words. It makes her feel sick, having worked through suppressing these thoughts years ago after several intense therapy sessions. 

No matter where she is or who she’s with, there’s only one person who can get her blood boiling. 

She feels it simmering now, thinking about the heaviness of his eyes on her.

She decides to go back down; needing to know what she saw was real. Her determination overpowers the crippling fear racking through her body. Veronica cannot spend another moment of her life wondering _what if._

Trying to regain composure, she extends a finger to push the button that will lead her back to the lobby. 

The elevator descends, as Veronica feels both her heart and stomach plummeting in sync with its motion. 

Veronica has enjoyed a string of one-night stands over the years, sure; a series of flings that kept her entertained on lonely nights. But rarely did they go anywhere. 

She’d never want to put her daughter through that when she herself, was uncertain. 

It was always in full swing when Audrey left for the summer, never wanting to be promiscuous when there was a chance for her inquisitive child to pick up on anything. 

Plus, as a CEO and fulltime mother, Veronica has no interest in taking on any other commitments right now. It’s important to show her daughter all a woman is capable of doing on her own. 

She's been photographed with actors and athletes, enjoying fun nights out when she wants. Most recently, she got reacquainted with Nicholas St. Clair. Nick works as an investment banker at Goldman Sachs, just a harmless boy from her bad girl past. 

They spent their high school years gallivanting around the city in town cars from gala to gala. She bumped into him a few years after her divorce while he was on holiday in the South of France. They decided to keep each other’s numbers for the frequent trips she takes to New York. 

Men, including Nick, are merely a nice distraction she enjoys from time to time. 

It’s not that she disregards or discards male, or female partners; she just has priorities more important than her love life. 

And she’s never quite found anyone who measures up to Archie Andrews. No matter how nuts he made her, she was absolutely wild about him. 

She half expects to see him cluelessly rooted to the same place he was when the doors shut, but of course he’s not. Maybe it’s possible he was an illusion, her mind playing tricks on her with all these penetrating thoughts as of late. 

But then she catches the phosphorescent brilliance of his red hair and she swallows her pride, waving at him to confirm he sees her. 

Veronica feels shy, for the first time since she was a girl. 

Archie just stares at her and from this far away, it’s hard to read his face, though the crimson shade it turns is telling. He shoots her a boyish smile, breaking out across his face with _those dimples._

She feels her heart accelerating with every step he takes, slowly closing the gap between them. 

_Has he always been this tall? Have his shoulders always been so broad?_

Archie heads right to her, oblivious to anything else happening around him. It prompts him to walk right into a waiter with a large tray covered in platters. 

_“Archie, look out!”_ She warns, but he just holds her gaze. 

As soon as she sees his face come into contact with it bluntly, she runs to him, trying to get there before he falls. 

\--

He hears commotion around him as he comes to, thinking he’s dreaming when a soft voice comes more into focus. 

“Archie?” It asks. He _knows_ that voice and he wills himself to hold on just another moment, wanting to remain in dreamland until he’s forced to wake up. 

But then his eyes start opening slowly. He can’t open them fast enough when he realizes it wasn’t a dream. 

“Archie,” she sighs in relief. “There you are.”

_There she is._

She’s not a dream, she’s here; touching his face like he’s imagined so many times before, the way she used to when he was hurt. 

Her small smile is enough to have him sitting upright, admiring her adorable chuckle when she tells him to take it easy. 

He felt starstruck when he saw her again, just like he did at nineteen when he saw her for the first time in this very city. He feels it _now_. 

“Hi, Ronnie.” Archie says a little nervously. It’s overwhelming to be this close to her after too many years apart. “Or does everyone call you _Mademoiselle Lodge,_ now?” He adds cheekily with an accent. 

His heart aches, thinking how she should still have his last name. 

“Come on.” She helps him up and asks the waiter for ice, steering them over to the barstools. 

He trips over his feet, unable to look where he’s going. He can’t stop _looking_ at her. 

“You’re staying here?” He assumes, knowing she’s a big-time designer in her new life. 

She laughs at his stutter, seemingly relaxed now. 

“We’re staying at my place uptown. But you know I love the St. Regis. We wanted somewhere convenient for the team and a place to relax between shows.” 

She’s handed the requested ice and motions for her ex to scoot closer. It feels cold on his skin, but he’ll let her hold it here for hours if it means she won’t leave. 

“Plus, it’s only three minutes to Bergdorf’s.” She adds with a kinked brow. 

He can’t help but laugh. Missing Veronica has kept her in his heart and right now it’s soaring when she smiles at him. It makes him feel dizzy.

It’s also torture being so close to her, feeling like nothing has changed. 

Though seemingly, everything has changed. 

“Is Audrey with you?” He asks quietly. 

Veronica’s eyes cast down, a rare moment in which he sees the sliver of vulnerability she used to show him. 

“Archie-” she hesitantly whispers. 

“Archie?”

_Shit._

Tina walks over to where they sit at the bar, Veronica gingerly holding a pack of ice to his face. 

Tina comes up behind him and wraps her arms around his torso, planting a kiss on his cheek. 

He watches his ex-wife shift on her stool, something only someone who knows her so well would pick up on. She straightens her back even more before passing the cold compress into his hand forcefully. 

He wishes for anything to get him out of this situation. He wants to tell Veronica it’s not what it looks like. 

But what would it matter?

“Tina Patel, Veronica Lodge.”

Just then he catches sight of a light-haired man walking into the hotel, throwing Veronica a friendly wave. 

Tina unlatches from Archie and swiftly comes between the ex-lovers. 

“Wait. _The_ Veronica Lodge? I’m such a fan!”

There’s a little smirk playing on Veronica’s lips. 

“Guilty.” She winks. Just as she extends her hand, the gentleman she greeted in recognition places his hand at the small of her back. He wears an expensive suit, hair slicked back. 

Archie doesn’t like him at all. 

“Hey, V. Ready to head upstairs?”

Veronica leans up to kiss both his cheeks. 

She turns back to Archie and Tina before bidding them farewell, calm and collected as always; so much cooler than Archie could ever be. 

“Nice to meet you, Tina.” Archie picks up on the way Veronica’s gaze sweeps over her. 

“Good to see you, Andrews.” She says as if they were old friends. 

He’s left with a racing pulse and a lot of longing, watching desperately as Veronica Lodge walks away from him. 

Her hips swing as she approaches the elevator and he can’t tear his eyes away. She still drives him mad. 

Archie excuses himself, apologizing he forgot one thing. 

He jogs to where she stands, watching her turn expectantly toward him. 

It’s like their bodies are syncing up again.

Their hips nearly touch when she tells her friend to go upstairs, she’ll just be a minute. 

“What is it, Archie?”

He feels like he has whiplash. “What is it? I haven’t seen you in ten years, Veronica. I want to see you again. And I want to see our daughter.”

Archie doesn’t like the way her face scrunches up, almost in disgust. “Well better late than never, I suppose.” She scoffs.

Veronica pulls out a card from a silver-plated carrier and writes a few digits on the back. 

“My cell. How about breakfast tomorrow? I’ll text you time and place.”

He just nods at her, feeling ecstatic at the prospect. 

“But this is only for the girls. We owe them that much.”

“Of course,” he blurts. 

The elevator dings when it reaches the ground floor and she steps inside, for a second time. 

“Well then, to be continued.”

\----

Last night was a whirlwind, to say the least. Elio came to her rescue when she was introduced to the pretty dark-haired woman who was overly excited to see her ex-husband. Her stomach is queasy now just thinking about her arms wrapped around him. 

It takes her to a time in her former life, when he was _her Archiekins._

Veronica has fantasized about seeing him a million times, an assortment of ways it would happen. But, never in a million years did she think it would happen _like that._

After her run in with Archie, she attended the briefing with her team and quickly excused herself. She sent an SOS text to Katy who left the meeting shortly after Veronica and joined her for an emergency cocktail at The Campbell. 

She couldn’t run into him again, ironically seeking shelter at the epicenter of the city.

Words like ludicrous and outlandish keep coming to mind. 

Veronica can’t help but think what this chance meeting means for their children.

She’s always had this fear of Violet hating her. 

She threw back a few shots and Katy had her feeling much better. He’s probably just as shocked, if not more. Archie was always the worrier between them and she’s sure he’s feeling this, too. 

Though maybe not by how comfortable he seemed with his lady friend. 

The softness she felt seeing her ex-husband last night has vanished, hardening once again at the realization he was meeting another woman. 

Not that she should care. 

She can’t help that it still bothers her, always feeling like she has a claim on him. 

She woke up and pulled off her silk eye mask, greeted with a text and an Instagram request. 

It was hard for Veronica to find the courage to tell her daughter she’d finally be meeting her father today. _And_ twin sister. 

It was easy to put two and two together when her daughter took the news so well, almost unphased. 

After a few rounds of questioning and a scolding regarding her safety, _Audrey_ finally cracked and admitted she was in fact, _Violet_. 

That opened the floodgates for Veronica, weeping as she pulled her close and planned to never let go. She still has a million questions, but none of that matters right now. 

Veronica has spent a decade thinking of her Violet, wanting to know everything about her. But she and Archie made this arrangement for a reason. 

Though it seems so selfish to have put their babies in the crossfire now. 

“I’ve loved you your whole life,” she assures her. 

Her little girl apologizes profusely but Veronica merely strokes her hair and tells her not to worry. _I’ll take care of everything._

Inside, she’s panicking. Veronica’s heart hammers away in her chest as she waits to see him. 

The doorbell buzzes and she tells a sobbing Smithers to send up their guests. 

Her Audrey has been in California all this time. 

“Darling!” She exclaims when her daughter beelines it for her. 

“Audrey,” Archie says cautiously as the other twin bounds into his embrace. 

Veronica chuckles, of course he’s a few steps behind them this morning. 

She stands up to greet him. 

“Archie, it seems like we’ve been set up by our own making.” She quips. 

He looks back and forth to the girls, before reverting his attention to the one he brought with him. 

Archie scratches the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his. 

“I’m still having a hard time understanding.” He confesses, looking defeated in the presence of these three smart women. 

“They switched places on us, Archie.”

“ _This_ is why you wanted to stay at the St. Regis?”

“We knew you wouldn’t meet otherwise.”

“That’s true.” Veronica huffs. 

“Ronnie,” He warns.

Her eyes turn to slits when she looks at him. 

“We weren’t expecting you to just bump into each other. That was fate’s doing.” Violet smirks.

The girls look smug with the way things seem to have worked to their advantage. 

“We’re sorry, mommy and daddy. We met at camp and just wanted to spend more time together. We both couldn’t wait to meet you.” Audrey explains with puppy dog eyes. 

Her girls, like their father, are too adorable for her to stay so mad. 

She watches him compute their words, eyes reverting to the little girl at her side. 

“You mean I’ve had Audrey this whole time?” The little girl snuggles into his side adorably, laughing when tears start running down his flushed cheeks. 

“Violet? You’ve been in Paris? Come here, baby.” 

Veronica smiles at him, heart bursting as _Violet_ leaves her side. She flings herself into Archie’s arms. He drops a kiss to her hairline and wraps her up in a big hug, lifting both girls off the ground. 

She hasn’t seen them both in his arms like this since the days of diaper rash. Her heart constricts, not quite believing the sight before her. 

“So, you did get your ears pierced then?” He looks to Veronica. She can’t help but smirk, kinking an eyebrow as she silently challenges him to berate her in front of the twins. 

Violet speaks up now. “Well Audrey has hers pierced and I couldn’t go to France without them. She would have noticed. Don’t you like the pearls, dad?”

He shakes his head with a chuckle, blowing out some air as he keeps both arms around his daughters. “I love them,” he admits defeatedly. 

“Mom’s amazing. I don’t know how you ever let her go.” Veronica watches his face change and she forces herself to walk back into the kitchen while she takes a private moment to conceal the stray tear streaming down her cheek. 

\----

Breakfast went great. Veronica had the idea to invite everyone later for dinner, to break the news they all reconnected after so long. 

They enjoyed a big group of their friends, gathered around at the penthouse and Archie couldn’t stop thinking how everything just felt _right_. 

Betty and Jughead sat at the opposite end, talking with Veronica after years of not seeing each other. It makes him sad to think how close she started getting with Betty after they got married. 

Veronica invited her longtime partner, Katy, and her fiancé K.O. Archie was always fond of the pair, remembering some great double dates they had once upon a time. 

Kevin and Moose hit it off, seated together through the evening. Mad Dog sat with the girls and kept them engaged in conversation. It felt like a _family_. 

It felt downright insane to spend so much time together in one day. It was hard to say goodbye later. 

Archie went back to the hotel, leaving both girls to spend the night with their mother. They decided to switch off for the next few days, allowing the girls to stay together as much as possible during their stay. 

Betty and Jughead left early this morning, after Kevin offered to take the girls to Dylan’s Candy Bar and Central Park last night, planning to finish their day with a trip to the Museum of Modern Art. 

Archie has a quick breakfast with Moose at the hotel, waiting for Kevin to stop by and get Violet’s things. 

There was some kind of _moment_ between Kevin and Moose, chatting briefly during the visit. He gives them some privacy to say good morning to the girls, kissing their foreheads and telling them to have fun while waving to Smithers from the curb. 

The old man tips his hat and offers Archie another warm smile in recognition. He’s always been fond of Veronica’s butler, who was more of a father figure to her than her own dad. 

Moose takes a few moments to regain himself after the three leave, straightening his tie and clearing his throat. 

He dodges Archie’s questions and jumps back into professional discussions. 

They’ve worked together since Archie’s career took off, but the manager generally deflects any attention back onto his client. 

Today is the day they’ll meet with an up-and-coming rock star looking to work with Archie. He’ll be at Archie’s performance on Sunday night before they fly back to California on Monday. 

He doesn’t think he’s getting ahead of himself by thinking this new direction in his career will free up a lot of his time, adding more flexibility to his living situation. 

Maybe even traveling to Paris to see Audrey and Veronica until they move back to the states will be an option. 

After their little run in on Monday, he promptly ended things with Tina. She accused him of being in love with someone else, though his intentions were clear from the time he made his decision a few hours before his whole life changed course again. 

When Veronica is in the picture, there can never be _anyone_ else. It’s just not possible. 

He got ready for bed and failed at getting any ounce of sleep. Archie hopped on social media and went to work. Starting by following both the official Posh Instagram and Veronica’s verified public account, then after a few contemplating moments sent a regretful request to her private one. 

Tossing and turning, he wondered if she’d accept. 

It felt so _juvenile_. 

But then, after about one hundred refreshes, her page became visible to him. 

He spent the better part of Tuesday morning scrolling through her pictures before seeing her again, something he wasn’t quite prepared to view. Her page only had a few hundred followers but offered dozens of pictures through the years he missed. 

The last two days have made him rethink his whole outlook on fate. _And soulmates._

It’s not like he can help it, _everything has changed._ He feels helpless as his world flips upside down, but he’d be a fool to screw up anything else. 

He just doesn’t want Veronica to be mad at him anymore. 

\----

Tuesday night with her girls is one of the best in her life, the three spent hours snuggled up in her big bed ordering room service. 

She wishes it could always be this way. But then morning came and her obligations called, leaving the girls in the care of Kevin for the remainder of the day. 

Veronica throws herself into work on Wednesday. The reality of fashion week kicking off in less than twenty hours is enough to keep her mind razor sharp. 

Not even a long-lost ex-husband can throw her off track. 

The visual design team is utilizing the studio downtown to get everything ready while the graphic designers upload their work to get it perfect in time for the show. There’s a lot going on within Posh over the next week, keeping everyone busy. 

Tonight, they’ll host a dinner for the whole team and their honored guests at Buddakan. It’s a close-knit group of celebrities and models brought together by the brand, people who have supported Veronica throughout her career. 

The rest of the week will consist of a number of shows and parties, as well as several luncheons and late nights. 

Veronica prefers a hectic schedule when there’s so much going on in her personal life. She’s thrilled that Audrey is finally spending time with Archie and Violet, but she’s also thrilled that she can remove herself from the situation. 

Spending time with the girls has been so special, but she’s not sure how she feels about Archie encroaching on that time. 

They’ve talked about nothing going forward; how they’ll raise the girls now that they’ve met and what Veronica’s move home will mean. 

It doesn’t matter, she’ll do what she can to keep the girls together, at least over their breaks. Archie and his girlfriend can watch them in the summer while Veronica stays focused on the numerous projects debuting this year. 

It’s taken a lot of blood, sweat and tears to get her company to where it is now; to get her where she is. _Idle hands are the devil’s playthings,_ Hermione used to warn her after the divorce. And that little reminder was enough to keep her at the top. 

She stops by to visit her mother, wanting to tell her in person about the bizarre change of events. 

“Mija.” Her mother breathes. Hermione has always been a difficult person to read but Veronica can see the joy on her wrinkle-free face. 

She starts speaking in Spanish about what a blessing this is, to have her daughters together again and for her ex-husband to make his way back to her. She says it’s fate. 

Veronica never wanted to be defined by a man or her marriage. But without Archie, she hasn’t felt entirely satisfied. 

She chalked it up to being so dependent on him, rather than being one half of a whole. 

Her mother was always a fan of Archie, secretly giving her blessing before their big day. It took Hiram Lodge years after the divorce to admit the admiration he had for his once son-in-law, but Hermione always saw the good in him. 

And the love he had for Veronica, bringing out the best version of her _complicated_ daughter. 

The talk with Hermione gives her a little bit of perspective to keep an open mind this next week. 

\----

Veronica was out the door by six this morning, so Archie offered to take Audrey for the day. Betty and Jughead were planning on a trip to Serendipity to enjoy ice cream sundaes and frozen desserts.

The girls begged him to let them go. He agreed and decided to join them. 

They take their seats in the upper part of the cafe and take turns announcing what they plan to order. 

He laughs at his daughters, who are just as bad as Jughead, with changing their mind every time a better option presents itself. 

Betty is set on her decision, a piece of pecan pie and laughs at Jughead’s order of the “Can’t Say No” Sundae. 

The girls agree to share a hot fudge sundae. 

He watches in admiration as Audrey toys with her little locket, a way to signify his heart belonging to them always.

Just like their mom.

For as long as Archie can remember, he has loved the Strawberry Fields Sundae. He’s saddened at the memory of coming here with Ronnie. She always had trouble deciding between the Dark Double Devil Mousse and Frozen Hot Chocolate. They’d cuddle up in the corner while sharing sweets and kisses every few minutes. The combination of their desserts was just like them, always a perfect pairing. 

Pink hearts and angels with bow and arrows hang from the ceiling, all in the spirit of St. Valentine’s Day. It seems to be mocking Archie, his favorite holiday of the year. 

Though, it’s been years since he enjoyed it with a woman. He always gifted Violet with a small box of chocolates and helped her write the little cards to her classmates. 

He and Veronica used to love celebrating it. 

Archie spent a decent portion of the day telling Jughead about his suspicions with the guy he saw her with Monday night. He knows she is a beautiful, successful woman, but that doesn’t mean he’s suddenly ok with her dating someone else. He never has been.

He doesn’t mean to be selfish; he wants her to be happy. But now it just makes him think that he wants to make her happy. 

And he can’t help the claim he’s always felt he’s had to Veronica. 

It’s not like he can come out and ask her, he doesn’t feel like it’s his place anymore. Jughead, said he would find out. 

“So, girls,” Jughead starts casually. “Is your mom dating anyone lately?” 

Archie didn’t think that meant asking two preteen girls. 

The twins turn their noses up in disgust. 

“Mommy is successful, she doesn’t need a boyfriend.” Audrey states matter-of-factly, most likely having heard this from her mother numerous times. She speaks just like Veronica; he doesn’t know how he didn’t figure out they switched places before they came here. 

“Unless, it’s someone she loves.” The little girl adds quietly eyeing her father. 

Betty laughs, “I knew I always liked her.”

“Apparently someone named Elio does, too.” Archie bitterly jokes. 

“Daddy, he doesn’t like her. He _works_ for her.” It’s like a weight is lifted off his shoulders. Moose _did_ mention an inkling of Elio Grande being gay. Now he feels ashamed jumping to conclusions. 

They pay their bill and gather their coats to leave. Audrey tugs at his side and motions for him to bend down so she can whisper in his ear. 

“I don’t think mommy has loved anyone since you.” His heart nearly cracks at the sentiment. 

Now, he feels awful. He should have never agreed to this arrangement. He fully intends to fight for his family. Nobody can stand in their way now. Archie and Veronica belong together. Their family belongs together. 

It lifts his spirits for the remainder of their time together.

Archie stops by the penthouse to drop off the girls, feeling a bit braver with the new knowledge. 

He kisses his daughters goodbye as they scurry into their bedroom. 

Veronica steps out of her heels and starts uncorking a bottle of wine. 

There’s a fresh bouquet of red roses on her countertop, clipped and watered in a crystal vase. He tries his luck. 

“Shouldn’t your secret admirer know you prefer white?” He asks as he turns to leave with his hands shoved in his pockets. 

He feels triumphant at the little blush and crease between her smooth forehead, knowing he’s right. 

Veronica takes a breath and for a brief moment, he thinks she’s going to ask him to stay. 

“Goodnight, Archie.” 

“Goodnight, Ronnie.” 

He heads back to the hotel with a bit of hope in his heart. 

\----

She gets a surprise visit from Nick at the studio, popping in after claiming she’d been ignoring his calls. 

It’s not that she’s been ignoring them, per se, she’s just responded via text that it’s been a hectic week. 

The rest may have been ignored. 

He’s just returned from a business trip to Dubai and she promised dinner once he was back in town.

She agrees to see him tonight. 

Dialing Archie’s number is strange. But maybe this is how they begin repairing the collateral damage between them, building back trust to co-parent like they should have done so many years ago. 

She’ll do it for her girls. 

“Hi Ron,” He answers breathing heavily on the other end. 

It gets her heart fluttering, forgetting how husky his voice sounds over the phone. 

“Archie? I’m calling in a favor. I gave Kevin the night off and Smithers is working the night shift, but something’s come up. Would you mind watching the girls? You can come to my place since there’s more space and I’ve got everything you’ll need here.”

“Of course. What time do you need me?”

“Can you be here by seven?”

“I’m wrapping up at the label, I’ll be there.”

Veronica stops by the penthouse after attending the last show of the day, needing to change before she goes out again. Kevin kisses her on his way out, claiming to get drinks on the Lower East Side with a friend. 

She checks in on her daughters before heading to her bathroom to wash her face and reapply her makeup. 

Archie shows up twenty minutes early, eyes raking her figure in the silk robe cinched at her waist. He bites his lip and it gets her weak in the knees. 

It makes her feel _hot_. 

She takes a breath and welcomes him in, saying the girls are in their room. 

“I still need to change. I’ll be right out. Thank you, Archie.” She offers sweetly. 

Maybe they can make this work with no problems. 

Making a quick pit stop for some ice water, she continues getting ready for her dinner _date_. 

\--

Archie agreed to stay and watch the girls while Veronica enjoys a night out. 

Without him. 

She comes out wearing a tiny black dress and he pants at the sight of her. It’s the first time he’s seen so much of her shapely legs in years, covered only by the suede thigh-high boots. 

Her ponytail hangs between her bare shoulder blades and he’s instantly jealous of whoever it is she’s meeting. 

Veronica stands in the kitchen with him and he goes against every urge to gather her in his arms and kiss her until she agrees that this is meant to be. There’s no escaping their fate anymore. 

But he can’t bring himself to just put it on the line, he’s never been the bold one. 

He does ask about her plans. 

She avoids his gaze when she explains about seeing Nick from time to time and he starts seeing red. Archie Andrews doesn’t hate, it’s not in his nature and his father raised him better. But, he _highly dislikes_ Nick St. Clair. 

He certainly doesn’t like the idea of Veronica going out with him. 

When she looks that gorgeous. 

He was always kind of an asshole, a former boyfriend of Veronica’s. He was entitled and pompous, the exact opposite of him. 

But it was always clear he was jealous, going so far as to ask Veronica to dance at _their_ wedding. Archie always felt assured by Veronica’s love, after all, he got the girl in the end. 

Although times have changed, and he lost her anyway. 

Her phone buzzes and she surprises him with a little peck on the cheek, thanking him for doing this last minute. She leaves him with a smile and the heady scent of her perfume filling his nostrils. 

It lingers. 

The girls are in their room while he starts prepping dinner. 

It’s surreal, being in Veronica’s new home while preparing food for his daughters. 

He takes a seat on the plush sofa and spots a few photo albums neatly organized beneath the glass coffee table. It’s like a full movie playing before him of all the things he missed. 

They come out asking about dinner when they see him going through the pictures.

He quickly puts the book under the cushion and welcomes them in his arms.

"Mommy sure looked pretty in her dress."

"She did.” 

He laughs at these silly girls. He's a dead man if his daughters really are as clever as their mother.

\--

Her heart is beating a mile a minute, trying to comprehend the last several hours. 

Nick took her to a place they used to frequent in high school, somewhere they spent several dates drinking gin and tonics underage. Being with him is always nostalgic, reminiscing about the crazy days she used to run around town acting like she owned it. 

_Then_ , he got down on one knee, popping the question in the dimly lit lounge. 

The ring was breathtaking, and his speech was well worded. 

But the spark she felt the first time this happened to her, was nowhere to be found. 

Truthfully, she’s been hoping to break things off for good before it got to this point. She never saw them doing _anything_ but having fun. She wonders what made him think it would go any farther, she’s always been honest and upfront about her future. Which didn’t include Nick. 

She can’t marry him. 

She can’t marry anybody. 

After letting him down gently, he was extremely displeased with her answer but agreed to give her some space in the meantime. She hopes it can stay between them, for both their sakes. The last thing she wants is this getting out, she’s grown to care for her former beau; just not in the way he hoped. 

Veronica gets home late from her bizarre night, ready to take off this dress and get in bed. 

She quietly pushes the door open to see the TV left on and the fire slowly dying. Before she can pull off her Louboutins, something else catches her eye. 

The living room is scattered with pillows and blankets, a buffet of snacks lined up on the mantle. But her heart pangs at the image of Archie sprawled out on the floor with their girls sleeping soundly on his chest. 

Veronica spent so many nights falling asleep to the steady beat of his heart. 

_It’s not fair,_ seeing him like this; in her home. It’s too much of a reminder of what she lost and how often she wishes things would have turned out differently. She wishes he would have come after her, _after them_. She wishes he would have fought for her, for their family. 

But _you make your own fate_ , her father used to say. 

She takes in the sight and files it away in her heart before wiping a stubborn tear and moving to her master suite. 

\----

He wakes them up with breakfast Saturday morning, a little disoriented to find he was still at Veronica’s apartment. “Mommy’s blood is mostly coffee, girls. Surely you know that, Audrey.”

His little girl giggles and he catches sight of Violet’s face, falling right before him.

The sound of Veronica’s French doors saves him, whipping his head in the direction to greet her. 

Wearing only her glasses, Archie knows she is the most beautiful woman in the world.

She looks stunning, wrapped up in her silky blue robe and face free of makeup, highlighting her natural beauty. She used to call him cheesy, when he’d say she was angelic and marvel at the radiance she always seemed to have.

But it’s clear now she never lost it and his heart cracks inside his chest, longing for the private mornings he’d spend with her like this. They used to roll around in bed on Sundays, hours playing with her dark hair that would hang down her naked back like velvet. 

Veronica kinks an eyebrow at him, surely noticing the way he’s tuned out completely. But she smiles anyway and wraps the twins up for a hug.

She takes the coffee he offers her, thanking him with a wink. 

“You looked so peaceful, I’m sorry I didn’t wake you last night.” She offers quietly. 

He could take it a million different ways but just tells her it’s ok. He doesn’t ask how her date went. 

Veronica opens the stainless-steel refrigerator and takes out a premade fruit salad, offering some to the girls as she settles between them. 

Archie holds out the frying pan, serving bacon onto the platter. 

He could cry at how domestic this all feels, the four of them eating breakfast around the island in their pajamas. 

“Daddy was right about the coffee.” She says to the girls.

His ears perk up at that. 

They carry on with their breakfast. He watches as Veronica reads the paper and pushes her glasses up her nose adorably.

He _loves_ Veronica in glasses.

“Since I have a free day, I was hoping we could all spend it together.”

“Free day?” He likes the sound of that, the prospect of them spending _all day_ together.

“I gave my Marc Jacobs tickets to Kevin. He invited Moose to go with him.”

Archie raises his eyebrows at her. 

She looks over him thoughtfully. “First, I’d like to take the girls out for a little treat then maybe you would like to meet us, Archie?”

“Of course.” He answers without a beat. It feels like maybe she’s letting him in, lowering those walls he knows all too well.

His daughters cheer in excitement, thrilled to be having a mother-daughter morning. It warms his heart. Archie scoffs when she calls it _needed girl time_. He’s just over the moon to know the three of them are so happy. 

“Ok. I’ll be ready around lunchtime.” He promises. 

“Let’s get dressed, my loves.” Veronica shoos them down the hallway as she follows, hips swaying as she goes. 

She turns her head slightly and tosses a smile over her shoulder. He likes to think it was for him. 

It’s getting harder and harder trying to make sense of why they’re not together anymore. 

\--

Archie stumbles in the alcove, losing his footing on the Persian rug. The girls giggle and Veronica can’t stop the _oh, Archiekins_ that falls from her lips through the bout of laughter. 

Three sets of wide eyes meet hers. 

He explains he’s going back to the hotel to change and hit the gym. He kisses both girls goodbye and offers a shy goodbye to Veronica. He shuffles awkwardly out of the apartment with a lopsided grin. 

She laughs, remembering now some of the silly reasons she fell in love with him once upon a time. That blush that tints his ears, mostly. 

The girls get dressed in their coordinating cardigans, Audrey adds a little headband while Violet carries a clutch. Veronica curls her hair while the twins sit waiting on her bed. Katy calls her with an emergency happening at the studio. 

Today her team is styling a few of the models walking in the show for an editorial in the spring bridal issue of _Vogue,_ one of the many things in the works this week. 

Veronica’s public relations team has been working on this project for some time now. 

They’re featuring one dress from each year Posh has been designing bridal gowns to kick off wedding season. 

She texts Archie to let him know they need to make a detour in SoHo. 

He replies with an _ok_ and a smiley face emoji. 

“Ok I’m here quel _est le problème?”_

“One of the models is sick and we need to finish this group shot.”

Veronica laughs, a little annoyed the day with her girls was interrupted by such a mundane _crisis_. 

“Walk outside, _we’re in SoHo_. You’ll find another one in a second who will jump to put a dress on for this editorial.” She’s half tempted to call them all idiots, but she must show her daughters how to uphold professionalism in such situations. 

The team seems bemused by her reaction. 

“Aunty Katy!” The girls exclaim, seeing her again. 

Katy walks over to her friend, bending down to greet the girls with air kisses before putting a gentle hand on her friend’s arm. 

“It’s your dress, Veronica. I think it’s a sign this happened.” She adds in a hushed whisper to keep her though private. “You should wear it.”

She grabs Katy’s hand and pulls her to a private corner. “And remind everyone of my failed marriage? I can’t do that. The public will perceive it as something else entirely.”

“Trust me. I think it’s perfect. They’ll love it.”

Veronica looks over to the garment hanging up, a dress she hasn’t seen in ages. She’s not even sure it still fits. Then she’s met with two sets of hopeful brown eyes. 

“Your girls will love it, too.”

\--

Archie meets up with Mad Dog at the gym to train, grabbing a bite and showering back at his hotel. 

He takes his time getting ready, finally settling on dark wash jeans and a navy blue sweater. When he gets back to Veronica’s apartment, he greets Smithers and quickly is ushered upstairs. 

Veronica texted to let him know when they were done at the studio, _crisis averted!_ She tells him she’s taking the twins for _princess pedicures._

When Smithers announces he’s going to pick them up an hour or so later, Archie insists he’ll do it. “I’ve got it, Smithers.” He doesn’t miss the twinkle in the old man’s blue eyes as he nods in understanding. 

He parks the car down the street and breezes into the luxury salon, totally out of place. He’s greeted with a strong scent and the sight of his beautiful raven-haired girls. 

Well, his twin daughters sitting on either side of his ex-wife. 

The girls are giggling, sipping on something that better not be champagne, as Veronica points to something in a glossy magazine. 

It gets his heart beating so fast. 

He sees the collection of shopping bags gathered around them and laughs.

“Ready to get lunch, girls?”

They all smile in his direction and it’s an image of everything he wants for the rest of his life. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI <3 What did you think of chapter two? 
> 
> This fic is definitely not the same as the movie, but I think it suits Varchie - I hope you're enjoying it <3 Big thanks to all the readers and reviewers! This fic has been in the works for months and I'm grateful for the kind feedback I've received. 
> 
> Have a great rest of your week!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @monicaposh


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

It’s a frigid morning filled with grey skies as Veronica sits in the back seat wearing her _Sunday Best._

The surprising proposal from Nick still remains a secret, only telling Kevin when he came home with a bottle of wine last night after her day with Archie and the girls. 

And a _perfect_ day it was. 

The twins are _finally_ together, and Archie Andrews has once again found his way into her life. Whether it was a serendipitous meeting or a ploy by her cunning daughters, the chance encounter has changed everything. 

There’s a lot they need to consider for the foreseeable future, but she’s not worried about that right now. She’ll ensure the girls see each other as much as possible, especially when they make the move back to New York in a few short months. 

She can’t be without Violet for so long, she refuses. It’s hers and Archie’s fault any of this happened in the first place and Veronica won’t mess it up again. 

No matter how difficult it is to be surrounded by his overwhelming presence again, she’ll do it for her girls. 

She’ll do anything for them and their happiness. 

Veronica breezes into the St. Regis, briefly patting Archie’s back before squeezing her girls and telling them Smithers is waiting outside with the car. 

She sticks around as her ex-husband signs a few autographs in the lobby. 

Betty and Jughead greet her in passing, explaining they have tickets to Spyscape this morning. 

Veronica admires the way Betty braided their hair this morning; cute little crowns flowing perfectly with their natural curls. 

She has always adored Betty Cooper and is glad to see that she’s still the kind woman she befriended during her relationship with Archie. 

The girls say goodbye to their father affectionately and dash down the stairs to meet Smithers. 

“I think they slept with those purses last night,” He tells her amusedly once they’re alone. 

Archie shakes his head at the mini Louis Vuitton bags she bought them yesterday. To match hers, of course. 

They’re also wearing their new Burberry capes. 

Veronica took pleasure in watching her ex-husband suffer through two hours of shopping, remembering fondly when he’d carry the bags for her like a pro. 

Or when they’d indulge in a moment of passion behind a velvet curtain in the fitting rooms at Barneys. 

Archie and Veronica stay close as they make small talk, walking slowly towards the limousine. Smithers only drives it when he’s transporting more than four passengers. 

They seem to inch closer to each other keeping their gaze to the girls. 

Veronica chuckles when the butler hands them a small chocolate croissant to share. The twins hug him excitedly in thanks. 

Veronica told him she planned to take the girls to church with her family today.

“At least Violet will make it to mass this week.” He smiles sweetly. 

Her belly does a somersault when he tells her she’s attended Sunday School every week for the last several years, keeping her on track for confirmation. 

She doesn’t bite back a smile when he proudly shows off the picture on his phone from her communion, Archie holding their darling daughter in a little white dress and gloves. 

It makes her happy to see the pictures with Fred and Mary, too. The Andrews were always kind people and she was grateful to have such lovely in-laws. She never had a doubt in her mind they’d make the perfect grandparents. 

He admits he doesn’t attend many services, but he does volunteer at spaghetti dinners. He also donated his time to building the new nativity scene last year. 

Her heart aches at his kindness. 

It was one of the first things she fell in love with, before plunging so deep in all the charming qualities that make up Archie Andrews. 

She can’t help but _really_ study the features that make him a man, now. The last few days she has kept the eye contact to a minimum, not letting herself go there. 

There is still love for him in her heart, she’s certain of that now. 

She can’t believe he raised her the way Veronica always told him she wanted. Archie’s family was not nearly as devout as the Lodges in their faith, but he always understood his wife’s deep connection to the church, agreeing to raise the girls Catholic. 

“Archie.” Veronica feels herself melting under the penetrating gaze of his warm, honey eyes. 

“I knew it’s what you wanted, Ronnie. I promised, remember?” He says softly. 

It’s bittersweet. He _also_ promised he’d love her forever. 

Thankfully they’re interrupted when the girls pop their heads out the top making their parents laugh. 

“See you, Archie.”

She's been feeling sentimental around him lately, and it’s dangerous. Ever since she put that wedding dress on for the first time since they tied the knot in this very city. The girls were ecstatic, seeing her in the white gown she wore to marry their father. 

Veronica admired how it looked better on her yesterday than it did then. The whole shoot was torturously therapeutic. 

She descends down the steps, feeling the weight of his eyes on her the whole way. 

\----

Archie meets Mad Dog at a gym nearby, renting out a space for them to train during this trip. 

Archie met his trainer in California. They belonged to the same recreational boxing club, often sparring with each other before hitting it off.

Mad Dog was a retired cop, forced off the job from an injury years ago. He devoted his time to the club and Archie quickly offered him a job to be his personal trainer. 

In high school, Archie was always playing sports. It was weird to go so long without it. 

When he and Veronica lived in New York, he joined a couple of leagues playing ball. 

In California, Mad Dog broadened his love of sports, taking up surfing and soccer together. When Violet started playing volleyball and field hockey, the guys had a blast attending her games. She’s as competitive as they are, and they love watching her accel. 

They are the loudest supporters in the stands. 

Over the years, they’ve spent several nights talking about Archie’s _great love lost_ over beers and burgers. 

He’s been asking nonstop how things have been since he _slept_ at Veronica’s and now, they finally have some time alone for his friend to get _all_ the details.

Not that there are any details to share, other than the yearning he felt during a domestic weekend with his favorite girls. It’s a memory he will cherish for the rest of his life. 

During the first few encounters with his ex-wife, Archie experienced something along the lines of whiplash. The sight of her face-to-face opened up a part of his heart that has been locked for so long. 

Then seeing the girls together, and realizing he’s had Audrey for the last few months. He tried to listen to Betty about his daughter growing up and changing but he knew something was off. 

Audrey is much more reserved than her sister and her musical talent is something he was blown away by, she reminds Archie a lot of himself at her age. 

One thing is for certain, he will not stay out of her life any longer. He just can’t. 

These children are like his oxygen and Veronica holds his heart in her hands, these girls who make him _whole_. 

His mind drifts to Veronica even more than it did before, because now she’s real. And anytime he gets sucked into her orbit, there’s no coming out of it. 

He can’t get the images of her in that dress the other night, noticing how her curves are more defined than he remembers. 

And he remembers well. 

“If you’re so in love with her, what’s the problem?” Mad Dog asks as if it’s that easy. 

“I drive myself crazy wondering what really happened and what I’ve convinced myself happened. I wanted to call her and talk to her but most importantly I wanted her to be happy.”

“Sounds kind of crazy. But the way you talk about her, _seeing_ you guys together- I don’t know. It seems like she’s _it.”_

Archie has never questioned that for a second. It was exhausting to continuously go out with different girls, being so lonely that he entertained a series of dates that never really went anywhere. 

Because he never wanted them, too. At least that’s what Jughead tells him. 

“Yes, but Veronica always drove me insane.”

“Insane like the good kind of insane?” His friend offers suggestively. 

“It was always good with her, man. She always had this way of making me feel like everything was going to be ok.” 

“Until it wasn’t?”

Archie just nods.

“Maybe it’s time you take that leap of faith you’re always preaching about to everyone else. I know you care about everyone around you, but you deserve to be happy.” 

Unfortunately, the past can’t be undone but he will do everything in his power to fight for the only future he’s ever wanted. 

\----

Following a mass filled with clarity, Abuelita and Hermione treat Veronica and the girls to afternoon tea at the Baccarat Hotel. 

It’s endearing to see her grandmother fussing over Violet all day. 

They glide through the opulent Grand Salon and settle into the lavish high-back chairs, table free of cellphones as they overlook the bustling city below.

Violet’s eyes light up in delight while Audrey points out which sweets she’ll _just adore._

She laughs at her girls, loving how close they already are. 

Veronica was raised to make time for tea, a longstanding tradition in high society. It was custom for the three generations of their family, attending them all over town. 

The Baccarat was always their favorite. 

Usually after mass, Hiram would have Smithers drop them off before joining them again in the evening for Sunday dinner. 

Hermione orders three blends for the table; the Silver Needle, Dunes du Sahara and Jasmine Pearls. 

Teatime is an established practice she’s always enjoyed with Audrey, a cherished time to bond with her daughter. 

She hopes to share the ritual with Violet as well. 

Veronica wraps an arm around her to shower her with hugs and kisses.

Their short time in Paris had Veronica noticing little changes in who she thought was Audrey, an attitude and competitiveness she’d never seen in her shy, sweet child. 

Veronica realizes now, Violet is very much _her_ daughter in personality. 

And Audrey is a carbon copy of her father. 

She looks around in wonder at the crystal-covered lounge. Its beauty is something Veronica hardy notices now, but it’s refreshing to watch her daughter’s fascination. 

Pots of tea are brought to the table along with an assortment of food on three-tiered pellucid trays. 

Veronica runs through the motions of afternoon tea on autopilot. She never put Audrey through a ghastly finishing school like she had to endure as a child, but she was raised with proper table etiquette. 

She knows Archie is not particularly fond of it; always having to remind him to _count the tines_ of the forks when her parents took them to the thirteen-course menu tasting at Pourquoi. Hiram loved testing Archie during his courtship with Veronica, but her fiancé was always striving to prove himself worthy.

It only made her love him more, knowing then that not even her frightening father could make him regret being with her. 

But that was then. 

Violet looks frustrated while everyone else keeps chatting. 

Veronica plucks her napkin and unfolds it fluidly, without commotion, laying it neatly in her lap. 

She raises her eyebrow at her to mimic. 

Violet mirrors her mother, slowly stirring before gently setting the spoon on the saucer. 

Leaning over, she whispers to _hold the cup by the handle_ when she sips. 

They bite into their tea sandwiches and rejoin the conversation. 

Both Abuelita and Hermione have so many questions for Violet, already plotting to spoil her no doubt. 

Veronica breaks up her scone and sets the rest back on her plate. 

They pick up their knives to spread the jam, biting into them in silence. 

A little bit of clotted cream is left on Violet’s nose. 

Veronica instinctively picks up her napkin and dabs it off, smiling at her beautiful baby. She erupts in giggles and it makes Veronica giggle, too, her heart bursting with love. 

\----

Archie sees them for dinner, enjoying a fun evening at the penthouse where Veronica is hosting her traditional Sunday dinner. 

He’s been nervous to see her family again; just grateful he has his friends with him. 

And two little ones clutching onto him telling them how _absolutely divine_ their day was. 

Two of them together is like two mini Veronicas, something he knew from the moment he cradled her swollen belly and learned the sex for _both_ heartbeats.

Hermione comes over to embrace him. She’s always seemed cold to anyone on the outside, but they had such a special relationship. It makes him ashamed, letting down the biggest cheerleader of his failed marriage. 

They fall back into an easy conversation. Archie tells her about their life on the west coast and she kindly asks how his parents are doing. 

He tells her Fred hadn’t stopped begging for a FaceTime with the twins once Archie broke the news, finally video chatting with his granddaughters for over an hour last night. 

“I still can’t believe all this.” He says, constantly feeling like he’s about to be shaken awake and learning this has all been a dream. 

And it _does_ feel like a dream; watching Betty and Veronica clutching onto each other in laughter like they used to, Jughead sneaking sweets from the kitchen and sharing them with Audrey and Violet while Kevin sets the table with Mad Dog. 

His friends have been extremely supportive during this bizarre week, knowing how he wants the whole package with his girls. And Veronica. 

Hermione looks at him seriously, raising an eyebrow just like Veronica does. “Archie,” she pauses. “These things don’t just happen you know.” With that she takes a swig from her merlot and locates her seat at the table. 

Abuelita comes over and wraps him up in a warm hug. She pinches his cheeks like she always used to and pats his face affectionately. 

“Mijo, you have no idea how happy I am to see you and mis niñas together again. Vero will come around, you’ll see.” 

Abuelita has always been wise and he hopes she’s right. 

\----

Hermione watches the twins for the night, since both Archie and Veronica have prior commitments. 

She didn’t ask Archie what his plans were when he left for the hotel, excusing herself to get ready. 

It’s a night she’s been looking forward to; full of familiar faces and away from the stress of fashion week. 

She also doesn’t trust herself to be anywhere near Archie right now. 

With all the work the next few days will bring, Veronica planned to meet some friends downtown at a little venue in Nolita for a night to indulge. It’s a spot they used to get wild at in college. As a New York It Girl, they used to pay her to make appearances at the club. They’d cater to whatever she needed when she brought her other famous friends to be photographed partying. 

Her childhood friend, Josie McCoy is performing tonight, and Veronica promised she’d make it since she really hasn’t been around. Once the live music ends, the crowd dances straight through the wee hours of the morning to the late-night party led by a DJ.

Wearing her favorite leather pants and a slinky black top, Veronica feels _hot_. Her hair hangs straight down her back and she lined her eyes heavy with kohl, seeking a bit of attention while her mind betrays her with these constant thoughts of Archie. 

The Uber drops her off out front and she texts Katy to let her know she’s on her way in. 

Veronica _doesn’t_ wait in lines, strutting past the waiting crowd outside in the gusts of winter’s glacial wind. 

The promise of snow lingers in the air. As a girl, she’d always get so excited when it made its way to the city. 

The party is in full swing, spotting her friends in the crowd. 

She meets Katy and K.O. by the bar, standing to watch Josie take the stage. Their friend looks gorgeous in her leopard print minidress, as her powerful voice filters through the speakers. 

Veronica downs her drink and orders another. 

The three of them take a shot of tequila for old time’s sake and Veronica starts feeling good, she hasn’t been out like this in a few months and after everything she’s been feeling the last week she needs to escape for a little. 

She and Katy link hands while K.O. opts to watch from their section. 

They push through the crowd and start twirling around together under the lights. The beat pulses through her and she starts tossing her hair around. 

She’s startled by a hand on her lower back, turning around to greet an intoxicated Kevin. “Hello, vixen!” He shouts. The music is loud enough that she barely hears what he says, something about _Moose_ , pulling him by the arms to dance with her. 

She surrenders herself to the nightlife and it feels exhilarating. 

\----

Archie heads to the venue to prepare for his brief set and watch the New York based artist he’s planning to work with in this next stage of his career, his whole reason for coming to New York in the first place. 

They fly home tomorrow and he already feels a pang in his heart. 

Looking at the clock, he’s got about twenty minutes until he’s on. He calls the girls to say goodnight, laughing when they tell him they’re eating Oreos with peanut butter 

Moose joins him in the makeshift dressing rooms, two fresh beers in hand. Archie takes one gratefully, taking a sip and setting it down on the table next to him. 

“So how does it feel to be getting ready for one of your last performances?” His friend asks. 

His manager spent months begging him not to stop, easily Moose’s biggest client, but he understood it was time. He signed a few new artists that Archie will help mentor through the process and write material for their debut records. 

“Honestly, it feels good. I’m ready to take some time out of the spotlight for a while.”

“Alright, well you’ll rock it. I’ll be watching from the floor.”

“Wait, you’re not going to be backstage with me?” He asks pretending to be hurt. 

Moose shifts awkwardly, taking another sip of his beer. 

“I actually brought a date.” He says, looking a little weary. 

“Oh yeah?”

“Kevin Keller.” 

_Veronica’s Kevin?_

“I’ve been thinking about coming to the east coast for a while and he just so happens to be moving back this summer. I’m sorry if this is weird.”

“Not at all. I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks, Archie.” He starts to leave but stops in the doorframe, turning around again. “I know it’s not my place, but Kevin thinks this whole twist of fate with you and Veronica is what made her turn down that proposal.”

He feels the air sucked out of his lungs like an industrial vacuum. 

“What proposal?” He manages to choke out. 

Moose’s face twists up first in confusion and then pity. “Nick. Didn’t you say they went out the other night?” 

He just nods, trying to understand. Archie’s blood now _boils_ thinking of her married to anyone else. It was hard enough to watch her leave looking like _that_ for a date with that prick, but he can’t believe he _proposed_ to her. 

“Shit. She didn’t tell you? I’m sorry, Kevin told me, and he’s convinced it’s because of you. I thought you should know what her best friend thinks.” 

“Andrews, you’re up!” The music coordinator pops in to tell him. 

\----

When Josie finishes, she joins them at the bar and Veronica hugs her tight, showering her in praise for such a great performance. 

Veronica heads to the bathroom to take a breather and touch up her makeup, surely needing to run her fingers through her hair a few times. 

She’s pleased with her appearance, even after a sweaty hour on the dance floor. 

Josie waits for her with a cocktail. Veronica hasn’t had this much fun out with her friends in so long and being here in New York just makes it that much better. 

She feels optimistic about her decision to move back. 

They rejoin their group and Veronica is surprised to see _Moose_ and Kevin dancing closely under the dimming lights. 

It’s wonderful to see Kevin so happy, he hasn’t had a boyfriend since the one that was in a gang and Veronica never liked how he treated her friend. 

They all get a little looser with their moves, dancing like they’re young and free again. It makes her think of how much she loved going out with Archie. She’d giggle like a fool when he would dip her dramatically, only bringing her upright after a kiss. 

They probably looked like two idiots in love, but she never cared because that’s what they were. 

She fails at brushing off the sadness sweeping in. 

The stage is empty while the overhead music comes on, preparing for the final acts of the night. 

She feels her breath hitch when the next musician rushes onto the stage, realization blurring her vision. 

Veronica has never been one to get carried away with fantasies or thinking that everything is a part of some master plan, always laughing at those who go on and on about fate. 

But, as always, Archie Andrews has her rethinking everything she thought she knew. 

He comes out with his guitar strapped to his back and she feels herself grow hungry at the sight of him. 

His eyes find her instantly, just as shocked to see her as she is to see him. 

Archie introduces himself and a few ladies holler, _it pisses her off:_ feeling the possessive claim on him. She remembers the jealousy she’d feel at the girls who would drape themselves over _her_ heartthrob rock star. 

They really hated her once she was sporting the five-carat oval solitaire on her polished finger. 

It was always satisfying to know that he’d be going home with _her_. 

Right now, the realization that he’s not, makes her agitated. She _shouldn’t_ feel this way. 

He starts strumming his guitar and she’s hypnotized. 

It feels like forever since she’s heard him sing. Veronica _loves_ his voice. 

He used to sing to her all the time. 

His eye contact is relentless, and she couldn’t break away if she wanted to. He shoots her little smirks and it feels like the night they met, enamored at first sight. 

It’s hard not to smile throughout the three songs he sings. She recognizes herself in his lyrics, making her heart beat wildly against her chest. 

It’s surreal to be here, watching him perform after all these years. He’s a rock star, a damn good one. But she _always_ believed in him. 

He got everything he ever wanted in life. 

Archie has achieved his dreams and she’s happy for him. But so has she and that’s what drove them apart. 

It fills her with anguish, knowing that the price was her heart. 

He ends with a crowd pleaser and starts heading down the steps straight for her. 

Rarely does Veronica get vexed about anything.

But at this moment she finds herself entering the early stages of hyperventilating because their now stolen glances are _different,_ and she needs to leave. 

Veronica watches as Katy notices the cause for her sudden panic before making a dash for it. 

She bolts out the back door and moves hastily along the alley. 

She’s almost grateful he’ll be out of her life once again tomorrow, while her heart battles in turmoil. 

\--

“Veronica!” He shouts after her. He can’t keep watching her walk away, it will surely kill him. 

He catches up and stops her with a hand on her arm. 

“Ronnie?” 

Her eyes are a little shiny. He could be poetic and say how the stars shine within them or realistic and say maybe she’s had too many shots. 

Instead all he is, is _tired_. 

He’s tired of this game they’re playing, ten years of his life orbiting one sun. 

“You were amazing, Archie. I didn’t know you were performing _here_ tonight. I’m sorry.” She shakes her head, gaze cast down as she looks so small, so unlike her bold self. 

Veronica used to attend every show, always kissing him and squeezing his hand to calm some of his crippling nerves backstage. Then reward him with a racy night in the throes of passion. 

Seeing her tonight looking _so heartbreakingly beautiful_ in the crowd took him back to those days. Veronica is the only woman he’s written in every single song, the only woman to hold his attention after ten years of no contact.

He feels like they’re on the brink of combustion. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about Nick?” He asks pointedly. 

She juts her chin up defiantly, looking more herself now. 

“I don’t owe you an explanation for anything. Who told you?”

He shakes his head, it doesn’t matter. 

“The point is it wasn’t _you_.” He tells her truthfully. 

“Why do you care?” She raises her voice in frustration. “I don’t question you about your groupies!”

He starts saying a million things, stuttering and spluttering like a fool. 

She’s always got him tongue tied. 

But there she goes biting her plump bottom lip, just like she used to, and _fuck_ it drives him crazy. He wants to bite it, too. 

“Ronnie, I’m sorry in advance but I may never be alone with you again. So-”

Without care for consequences, he cups her face and _kisses_ her. She gasps into his mouth and he is driven by need. 

It’s soft and tentative but it’s the realest thing he’s felt in years. 

She feels and smells and _tastes_ like home. 

Veronica is the love of his life and he’s never forgotten, pulling her closer to him by the waist. 

Her pliant mouth moves against his, whimpering when he runs his thumb along the underside of her jaw for a deeper kiss. 

Archie pauses only for a second to process what’s happening before dropping his hold to clasp his arms around her lower back, lifting her off the ground. 

She clutches onto him like a life preserver. He hasn’t felt a spark like this since the last time he kissed her. 

No matter how much time has passed, he has never forgotten how perfectly their bodies fit together, like two puzzle pieces waiting to find each other and complete the big picture. 

He kisses her while flurries fall around them, a magical moment captured within their own little snow globe set with a backdrop of the city they fell in love. 

Veronica scratches at his scalp then moves to toy with his ears. He could fucking cry at her tender touches he has been dying to feel again. 

A soft sigh escapes her mouth and it’s everything he hoped would happen from the moment he saw her in the elevator, wanting so much more, _wanting everything._

He feels inspired and powerful, he forgot how magical she is. 

Veronica breaks the kiss, and he sets her down gently on her feet. He ducks his head to kiss her again, but she recoils.

Her big, tender eyes look up at him glistening with unshed tears. 

“Ronnie.” He breathes out, reaching up to stroke her cheek as if she were the most precious thing in the world. 

Because in his, _she is._

Her fingers curl around his wrists, pulling them from her face as she starts shaking her head. 

“I’m sorry, Archie. I have to go.”

And with that, she runs away into the night, heels clicking against the snow-covered sidewalk. 

“Veronica!” He calls after her, but once again he just watches her go. 

\----

  
Veronica has not broken down like this in a long time. Not since her father’s funeral. 

And now, when she realizes she is still madly in love with Archie. 

It’s heartbreaking, knowing all the unintended pain he is capable of causing her. 

When they got together as teens, everything went from zero to a hundred in two seconds. 

The press called it a whirlwind romance, while she called it pure bliss. 

She reasons with herself that it was the alcohol and his voice and the snow. She was moonstruck by the flood of memories and the feel of his arms around her again. 

Kevin pops his head into her bedroom, a little bleary eyed but making his way over to where she lays curled up under her duvet. 

“Mind if I join you?” 

She laughs. “Misery loves company. I know it better than anyone.”

He doesn’t say anything, just pulls back the covers and wraps her up in a remedying hug. 

She feels bad staining his camel coat with her tears, sitting up to reach for the tissues on her nightstand. 

“I’m a mess, all splotchy.” She lets out a watery laugh, dabbing under her eyes. 

“It’s ok.”

“Where’s your strapping suitor?” 

His laugh reverberates warmth through to her bones. 

“I don’t kiss and tell!” He shoots back. 

“Maybe I do.” She previews cautiously. 

“What??”

Veronica toys with the little pearl ring she wears on her right hand. “Archie kissed me. And I kissed him back.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“It was perfect, as perfect as it always was. But I walked away, I couldn’t act on a whim and risk hurting the girls in the process if it didn’t work out again.” Veronica feels a wave of guilt, always putting her foot down and hurting Archie in the process. 

He holds her close, rubbing her bare arm soothingly. 

“The girls _do_ notice there’s something budding between you again. But of course, _you_ don’t see it. You two have never seen anything but the other when you’re in range.”

Veronica does not want her girls to expect anything out of this week. It breaks her heart, thinking what they must be going through and the hope they have for their parents to reconcile. 

“His eyes were on you all night. And every other day I’ve witnessed.”

She does catch him staring at her a lot, reminding her of what it felt like to hold the weight of his eyes filled with the purest love she’d ever known.

“Our ship has sailed, Kev. I don’t know Archie Andrews anymore. And even when I was _lovesick_ for him, I ruined it.”

“I don’t see it that way. You loved each other so much that you let the other go to achieve your dreams. And now that you have....”

She just looks into his eyes, listening to her friend. 

“Maybe this is you finding your way back.” 

It’s sweet of Kevin to console her, encouraging her happiness even when she feels so undeserving. He kisses her cheek and tucks her back in like a child. 

“Kev?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you know? About the girls and their plan?” She’s been wondering for a while now. 

He smirks and tilts his head to the side, moving to stand at the foot of her bed.

“Of course, I knew. I’m surprised it took you so long to realize.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“And let you get in the way of your own happiness? _Please_. Goodnight, V.”

She turns to lay her head on the pillowcase, cold silk against damp cheeks. 

But her mind is made up. Even if this is what the girls want, there’s no guarantee they would work this time. 

Another breakup could be devastating for everyone and she’s endured more heartache she ever cares to in her life. 

Knowing that she can’t do this to her girls, Veronica pushes all thoughts of Archie from her brain. 

Doesn’t he have a girlfriend? The thought makes her sick. 

He’s a fool for kissing her. 

And she’s a fool for letting him. 

Veronica Lodge is not afraid of anything. 

Other than not being able to repair her heart for a second time. 

\----

Archie stands at the front desk, taking care of all his checkout requirements before they catch a flight out of JFK this morning. 

Everyone makes their way into the busy lobby, greeting each other sleepily in the lobby of the St. Regis at such an early hour. Veronica said she has a busy day ahead, but she made arrangements to see them off. 

His heart breaks thinking about last night, another time he didn’t fight her just to keep the peace. 

They don’t speak of the kiss. She avoids him as best she can. 

Veronica exchanges pleasantries with Betty and Jughead, who made prior plans to relocate to a smaller hotel for the remainder of their stay. 

Kevin slings an arm around her, and Archie watches them laugh at something. 

There’s a wave of dread sinking deeper in the pit of his stomach at the thought of leaving, he would give anything for one more day. One more _anything._

But it seems like her mind is already made up. Like always. 

The girls sashay into the lobby, wearing identical outfits. Everything is the same, down to the earrings. Though, they don’t wear their lockets. 

Truthfully, he has a hard time telling them apart. 

“Good morning, ladies.” Archie greets amusedly. 

“Good morning,” They greet in unison. 

They exchange a look and Archie is quite impressed by how in sync they are.

“After much consideration, we’ve decided nobody is leaving.” One announces. 

Veronica laughs humorlessly at their attempt. “Girls, I don’t have time for this.” She locks her buzzing phone and tosses it into her handbag. 

“Just because you decided to split up doesn’t mean you can split us up, too.”

“Well technically,” Veronica starts but is silenced as quick as she begins. 

Archie can’t help but laugh at her raised eyebrows. He knows what they mean. 

“Ok enough! This is ridiculous.” She talks over them. 

“We will switch back by the end of the week if we all spend it together.”

“Under one roof.”

Both parents snap their heads in the direction of the matching twins.

“Or you do as _I_ say, and go where you’re told.” Veronica bites. 

He’s always admired how bossy she is.

Really, it doesn’t sound like the _worst_ idea to him. 

His little girls are trying to push them back together, it’s something he would have done if his parents ever broke up. And now, he’s all in. 

“This is your ultimatum?” Veronica challenges. 

“We can _both_ go to mommy’s show and have the rest of the week together. _Please_ ,” they painfully drag out with perfect pouts.

They’ve got Veronica’s eyes, softening him instantly when they turn tender, and he knows he’ll never deny them anything. 

“Ok girls.” He decides. “We’ll need to find another hotel, but we’ll stay. I can make it work if you can, Ronnie.” 

He watches her shoulders tense at the nickname, shooting him a frosty smile and tossing her hair dramatically over her shoulder. “It’s fashion week, Archie. You’re not going to find a room anywhere in town.”

“Nonsense,” One twin pipes up. “Everyone will stay at the apartment; our requirement includes one roof. _Remember_?”

“There’s more than enough room!” Kevin exclaims with a bright smile directed at Archie, then looking like a wounded puppy when he meets Veronica’s threatening glare. 

Archie is grateful to have someone rooting for him. 

She smooths out the invisible wrinkles in her skirt. Archie can read her body language so well he knows how uncomfortable she is. 

“Of course. You can stay with us for the week. Kevin’s right, there’s plenty of room in the penthouse. You won't be a bother.” He feels like that means he _will_ be a bother with the icy tone of her voice. “I leave for London this weekend.”

“Are you sure?” He tries to read her. 

She tightens the belt around her purple coat without answering him. “Plus, I’ll be busy as the show nears and you can spend time with the girls.”

He would love the opportunity to spend the whole week with Audrey and Violet, this weekend a mere preview of all that could be. 

Maybe this is the next step to getting his family back. 

Both smiling with satisfaction, the girls cross their arms. 

“And you’ll go out on Friday night with Aunty Betty and Uncle Juggy. We’ve got it all arranged.”

Archie wonders how involved everyone else in their master plan. 

“You want me to go out with your father on Valentine’s Day?”

His ears perk up at that. _Valentine’s Day with Veronica._

He runs with it, remembering when she would always complain about him being the fun parent while she would have to be strict enough for the both of them.

“Come on, Ronnie. It won’t be that bad.”

Her eyes frighten him when they narrow into slits like that, so he offers her his most charming smile before shaking his head and leaning down to talk to the girls. 

“Any more demands?”

“Nothing at the present time.” 

“Let mommy and I talk for a minute, then. Ok?”

Their clever girls clutch onto each other in glee, beelining it for Kevin who waves them over to a safe place to seek shelter from the possible fight brewing. 

Archie reaches out to hold her elbow when she starts moving away from him without saying a word. 

“Ronnie?”

“Sorry Archie, I’ve got to run. I’ll see you later. Smithers will take your things and get you set up; I’ll catch a taxi.” 

And with that, she’s gone again. 

\----

Nick offers Veronica to stay at his apartment, livid that Archie is taking up residence. She says it’s in the best interest of the girls, besides he is not her boyfriend and has no say in anything she does. Or who she invites to her home. 

It was also made very clear that she wouldn’t change her answer, the best thing right now is space. 

She realizes now, Nick cares only about himself and the attention she can give him. He’s never once showed an interest in Audrey. It reminds her of why she broke up with him to date Archie all those years ago. 

It was also nice to see the glint of jealousy flickering in her ex’s eyes when he confronted her about the proposal. 

Veronica arrives home after a long day, surprised to find Archie with a dish towel thrown over his shoulder and maneuvering around the kitchen. It smells delicious, the familiar aroma of butter and garlic simmering on the stove. 

She makes her presence known, shutting the door loudly behind her. 

He whirls around with a pan in hand, offering her a bashful smile. 

“Hi.”

“Hi. Where are the girls?” She asks, noticing the table is only set for two. 

“Betty and Jughead took them to the orchid show. They called to say they’re going to catch a movie. Some Hitchcock double-feature.” 

Veronica is happy they’re at the show, a lifelong lover of the city’s botanical garden herself. She felt horrible she couldn’t take them. Though, she’s not sure how she feels about _Forsythe_ taking her babies to see Hitchcock films. 

“Where’s Kevin?” She asks, scanning the apartment for any sign of him. 

Archie chuckles at her. “He said he was having dinner with Moose. He packed a bag.”

Veronica laughs at the irony; love is in the air as Valentine's Day nears and here they are. Two exes standing in the same room after ten years with an electric current still running through them. 

They should have _never_ kissed. It would have made this week semi-bearable. 

“So, I went out and got some groceries. I wanted to thank you, Ronnie, for letting us stay a few more days. I know this isn’t the ideal situation, but it clearly means a lot to the girls. And me.”

There he goes again, the genuine kindness that gets her weak in the knees every time. She tells herself he’s just being nice for the sake of their daughters. 

It’s been so long without him she thinks it’s easier to think this is all an act. But that’s never been his way. 

“I hope you can accept this as a peace offering. I won’t try to kiss you again and I want us to be friends if we’re going to have any shot at navigating this whole co-parenting thing.”

It stings a little, the way he says _friends_. 

“Won’t _Tina_ mind that you’re staying with your ex-wife for a few days?” Veronica attempts to pry, keeping her demeanor playful. “Or that you did the unthinkable and _kissed_ her?” She teases. 

He bites back a smug grin. 

“Are you _jealous_ , Ronnie?”

Veronica wants to slap him, remembering when he’d tease her with his arrogance just to get a rise out of her. 

“Of course not.”

He laughs and it infuriates her. 

“Tina and I aren't together anymore. We were never that serious.”

That piques her interest. 

“Since when?” 

“Actually, that night you saw us. I ended things.”

_Oh._

Dinner is delectable, sharing wine and stories like old times over a plate of pasta. She’s missed his cooking, a learned art from both his parents. Veronica remembers Mary cooking up a savory Thanksgiving dinner with zero help while Fred would always treat her with a breakfast buffet rivaling that of Archie’s hometown diner, Pop’s. 

She hasn’t thought about any of this in so long, it feels like another lifetime. 

He uncorks a second bottle and she finds herself having a great time, living contently in this easy laughter between them. 

It makes her wonder what would have happened if they met at this stage in their lives. 

\----

“Why’d you turn him down?” He _needs_ to know. 

She swirls the red liquid around in her glass, as regal as a Queen looking over her court. 

The Queen of _his_ heart, he thinks pathetically as he sits stupidly before her like a jester. 

“He didn’t even remember I had two daughters. He’s always been the same, artificial and stale.” 

Archie was undeniably jealous when he heard her high school boyfriend was back in the picture and downright livid when Moose told him about the proposal. 

He can’t help but hope he played a small part in her decision. 

“I figure he needed time to lick his wounds.” She takes a swig, raising her eyebrow at him. “And I promised the girls to see this week through.” 

She moves to sit down and casually plops down next to him. 

Her golden legs are crossed and his hazy mind clouds with desire. How many nights he spent tracing them with his fingers, planting kisses in his wake. 

He wonders if anyone else knows her curves like he does. The thought makes him feel uneasy. 

The wine keeps flowing and he doesn’t remember being this happy in the company of a woman in years. Surely, since the last date they went on. 

But this _isn’t_ a date, he reminds himself. 

The alcohol seems to have a relaxing effect on them, getting back into the comfort they once shared. 

She’s so close now, he can distinctly make out the notes of her fragrant perfume. He can also see the way she rubs her thighs together when their eye contact lingers for a second too long, feeling the magnetism of her body that’s never failed to pull him in. 

His hands itch to _touch_ her. His lips ache to _kiss_ her. 

Veronica gets up to retrieve a bottle from her reserve collection, motioning for him to follow her into a small wine cellar at the other wing of the penthouse where he has yet to explore. 

“You know, I always had this fantasy of you flying across the Atlantic to find me. To find us.”

He _never_ knew this. 

“You told me not to.” He can barely hear his thoughts as the blood rushes to his ears. How many days has he imagined the same? 

Countless nights of pacing his bedroom, pulling at his hair in frustration. Once, he got as far as buckling up Violet in her car seat to drive to the airport at the crack of dawn. 

He turned around in shameful defeat. 

Veronica swigs the rest of her drink before looking up at him with those big, brown eyes that bewitched him so long ago. “And you listened.”

She’s always been able to read him, gaze penetrating into his soul like it’s laid bare for her. 

But it is, isn’t it?

The tension is so palpable between them. He feels like he’s on the cusp of combustion if he doesn’t kiss her again soon. 

He bravely takes a step forward, encouraged to wrap a hand around her waist at the hitch in her breath. 

It’s not very honorable, promising not to kiss her earlier but having every intention now to do it again. Hopefully for longer. 

When he takes a second too long with his gaze zeroed in on those red lips, he catches the way her eyes flutter shut. 

He _knows_ Veronica and how to read her body like sheet music, he _knows_ she wants this, too. 

The front door opens, and she jumps back like she’s just been burned. The sleepy chatter from the girls echo down the halls while Betty loudly announces their return. 

Veronica sets her glass down and doesn’t meet his eyes, almost bolting to the foyer to greet their daughters.

He watches her go, _again_ , needing a moment to collect his racing thoughts and shattered heart in the confines of the cellar.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, chapter three! Progress, right? Please let me know what you think... this might get a bonus chapter and a prequel so I'd love to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kind words and support, it means the world to me!
> 
> Have a lovely weekend <3
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @monicaposh


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Archie announces he’s taking the girls ice skating today while Veronica’s Tuesday is scheduled right down to the second.

She promises she’ll be home in the evening, sometime around seven. 

Betty and Jughead are going with them before traveling over the bridge to explore Williamsburg. 

Veronica kisses the girls goodbye and smiles at Archie, suddenly feeling the need to duck out before he comes any closer. 

Last night he _did_ get close again, and she almost fell victim to his charm. 

Before she can make a run for it, he sweetly hands her a steel thermos of coffee.

“Thanks.” She says, returning his soft smile.

Veronica’s fingers graze his and her eyes linger on his mouth for a second too long, before she turns to leave. She hears him chuckling as she quickly shuts the door behind her. 

Her mind has been racing since they shared that hot kiss, the one she’s been craving for a decade. 

She makes her way to Lincoln Center in time for a few photographs and finding her seat before the lights dim. 

Veronica sits in the front row and pushes the gift bag under her seat just as the show begins. She admires all the pieces coming down the runway as the music changes. There’s something about being in New York, back in the city where she grew up watching these shows as a girl, that gets her heart racing. 

Being surrounded by all this couture reminds her of her former self. In the midst of a crazy week, it feels like she’s been catapulted back in time. 

It’s more of an alternate universe since her ex-husband and both her daughters are in the picture. 

It feels like she’s dreaming with all this easy domesticity between them, Archie and the girls spending the day together while waiting for Veronica to get home in time for dinner. This is never what she imagined would happen, though it’s not far from the fantasy she’s kept locked away in her heart for the last decade. 

Once upon a time, Archie used to wait for her to get out of fashion shows to take her for a night on the town. No matter how late it was. Everything seems to remind her of him, his all of a sudden presence making it impossible _not_ to think about him and remember. 

Her eyes scan the rows across the catwalk, seeing a few familiar faces. 

She rolls her eyes at all the attendees on their phones, not _really_ soaking in the beauty that is New York Fashion Week.

Veronica’s own phone buzzes in her lap, lying flat on the program. Seeing Archie's name in her notifications is something she’s having a hard time getting used to. 

Though she shouldn’t, because they only have a few more days together. 

He sends her a selfie from the rink, a twin on each side of him as they all look up at the camera with their adorable smiles and red-tipped noses. 

Her heart aches, wishing she could be with them at Bryant Park. It’s a place she and Archie frequented as newlyweds when they ran around Manhattan as if they owned it. 

Back then, it felt like they did. 

\----

“So…” His nosy friend starts. “An old flame reigniting between you and Veronica?”

Betty’s green eyes are telling, never missing a thing. 

They watch the girls frolicking around the grass in their capes, only stopping when Jughead brings over a carrier of hot chocolate. 

Archie can remember several times spent here with his bride, stolen moments kissing and groping each other in the privacy of the park. He remembers walking along the path and sharing a can of frozen lemonade, feeding each other and never quite getting enough. 

It was a different time, but it’s one he’s homesick for all too often. 

“I don’t know. But it feels like it did before. The way it’s always felt with her.”

Betty looks satisfied when he eventually turns to gauge her reaction. 

“But as much as I want it to work this time, I don’t know what it all means to her.” He admits. 

“Have you asked her?”

Truthfully, he fears her rejection. It would break his heart all over again, when it’s finally on the mend. 

“I still can’t believe the twins set this whole thing into action.” He shakes his head, eyeing those two brilliant girls of his.

“Is there anything wrong with them wanting their parents to get back together? Why do you think I helped them by keeping this a secret?”

“Wait. _You knew?_ The whole time, you knew they switched places?” He’s angry at Betty Cooper for one of the first times in their twenty-something years of friendship.

“Oh, come on Arch. From what I’ve observed, they’re not wrong to push this. Their intuition was right and it’s clear there _is_ still something between you guys.” Betty uses this gentle voice when she tries to keep him calm, especially something as sensitive as his relationship with Veronica. 

He laughs humorlessly. “All that’s left between us now is regret and resentment, Betty. She will go on with her life, it’s clear I’m not what she wants anymore. I should have taken my shot when I had the chance.”

Too many times in the last week, he actually thought things were looking up. 

“I never should have let her go.” He suddenly feels like crying, reliving it all again is too much to bear. 

He didn’t deserve her then. _He doesn’t deserve her now._

“Arch, listen. You’re my best friend. I want to see you happy and I know you want to be with her. I’m begging you to take this chance. If you love her, do it for them.”

She motions to the little girls that have him wrapped around their fingers. 

Archie hasn’t wanted to bother Veronica, happy to see her thriving. It’s everything she wanted and who the hell was he to show up on her doorstep begging her to take him back?

\----

Veronica became independent at a young age, making it even harder when she grew up and fell for Archie. It was confusing to have such a powerful need for someone all the time, a completely foreign feeling to her. 

She grew up putting herself first and after nineteen years of living that way, Archie became the most important piece of her world. 

Though the industry in which she works is less of the traditional norms, most of her clients and colleagues all go home to _someone_. 

Veronica has always left events to get home in time to kiss Audrey goodnight, before settling into her own bed with a novel and glass of wine. 

She’s certainly missed the company of a lover beside her. 

Always one in particular. 

It was easy to send all her companions home quickly, homesick for only one set of arms as she drifted to sleep. 

Her mother has spent the last forty-eight hours inquiring what’s going on with Archie. 

And Veronica wishes she knew. She deflects Hermione’s questions and moves on, explaining it’s a busy week and she doesn’t have _time_ for this. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow at the show.” She says with finality and disconnects the call. 

Smithers picks her up in midtown around six forty-five and takes her home. 

She declined food during the after party, having promised Archie and the girls they’d eat together. 

Her heart expands three times in her chest when she opens the door to them snuggled up on the couch watching television. 

Singsonging something ridiculous like _Honey I’m home_ , comes to mind. But she stops herself and offers them a smile instead. 

\--

Veronica gets home right on time and announces she’s ordering takeout from her favorite Thai restaurant up the street. 

The girls tell their mother they have a surprise for dessert. She laughs adorably and Archie has every desire to gather her in his arms and give her a proper kiss hello in front of their daughters. 

She excuses herself to get changed into something more comfortable and fifteen minutes later, he is blown away at the sight of her.

Face free of makeup and soft black shorts hanging from her hips, she shivers and wraps her sweater tighter around her frame. 

Archie stops himself from pulling off his hoodie and offering it to her. 

For as short as her legs are, they sure seem to go on for days. 

The downstairs door buzzes and he’s grateful for the distraction from the miles of golden skin before him. 

He gets the door and pays the delivery guy while the girls jump around him, impatiently asking for their food. 

Sitting across from his ex-wife makes it easy to watch her without giving himself away, swearing to cherish every moment of their time together as a family this week. 

The girls ask for tea, so Veronica gets up to start the water. 

She spots their single pink roses on the counter, surely knowing Archie bought them for the girls. He wanted to buy one for Veronica, too. But he settled on the cupcake. 

Archie feels victorious when she grins at the double chocolate cupcake, he managed to keep upright for her, after leaving Magnolia Bakery with the full day that followed. 

He knows it’s her favorite.

She unwraps the sweet and makes a sound in her throat, telling him it’s delicious. He can’t look away when her tongue darts out to lick the frosting from her lip. 

The tea kettle starts boiling and he shoots out of his seat to get it, needing a moment. 

\----

Wednesday comes and Veronica is uncharacteristically jittery. She’s been up since five, cutting her beauty sleep short by going over everything on her laptop at the dining room table. 

Her email has been relentless and last night was too much, as it always is when Archie is near. 

She heard him get up before she did, but she can’t let her wandering mind cause any distractions only hours before Posh’s runway debut. 

Around six, he comes back with bagels and coffee, looking fresh from a run. 

She takes the warm cup he offers her, thankful for something a bit stronger. Her espresso machine is still in Paris.

Before she can object to the pungent bagels, he laughs and proudly presents her with an acai bowl with all her favorite fixings. 

He offers a boyish smile and says he’s taking a shower. 

Her phones are on the brink of blowing up, while she multitasks to check in on the important things and confirming her team is en route. 

Veronica will get ready at the venue, treating her inner circle to mini facials and massages before they’re prepped in hair and makeup. She wanted to have a relaxing morning before the management team arrives and the models start getting ready. 

Having to be there in a little over an hour, she thinks maybe she should leave early. Just in case. 

Or because Archie is showering down the hall and it’s making the penthouse feel a bit stuffy. 

She walks to her bedroom to change out of her robe, throwing on a black sweater and jeans. With a spritz of perfume and a dash of lipstick, she’s double checking her purse and texting Kevin to confirm the girls’ schedule to get them to the show in time.

_Coordinate with Archie._

The bathroom door opens when she’s back at her laptop. He strolls into the kitchen with sopping red hair and one of her fluffy white Turkish towels hung low around his hips. 

She stops dead in her tracks at the Adonis before her. 

During their secret kiss the other night, she got a reminder of how his body felt against hers. But this is something she has fantasized about on too many lonely nights in the years without him. 

It’s very distracting, seeing his naked torso on display. He’s on his phone talking about some new artist but she can’t bring herself to eavesdrop when she notices the beads of water trickling down his chiseled chest. 

Archie is completely oblivious, opening the fridge carelessly to inspect what’s inside. He turns his back to her when he opens the fridge and pulls out a bottle of orange juice. 

Veronica knows every freckle scattered across his strong back, suddenly wishing to connect them with her fingers like she used to. 

She kinks an eyebrow at him in silence when he turns around and untwists the cap, holding it up to his mouth. He smiles sheepishly and sets it down on the island, retrieving a glass from the cupboard instead. 

He breaks off a piece of the bagel and chews it with his mouth open. It’s hard to be so annoyed with him when his abs finally make a full-frontal appearance. She used to take her time worshipping the lines of his body, placing butterfly kisses over each prominent muscle. 

It always soothed her to trace them with her nails, calmed by the warm skin covering his gladiator-like physique. 

He hangs up the phone and focuses on her, staring at him like a piece of meat. 

“Are you leaving already?” He asks, looking her over. 

Veronica clears her throat and sticks her nose up. “Yes. I’m flooded with work and I need to get down there to make sure all hell doesn’t break loose.”

“Ok, boss.” He gives her an easy smile, the All-American one she fell in love with as a girl. 

For a split second, she contemplates dropping everything and pulling him by the towel to her bedroom. 

But this is exactly what she _doesn’t_ need. 

“Kevin will be back shortly, and Smithers will pick them up for the show. I left a ticket for you if there’s nothing else on your schedule today.” She almost feels shy.

“I wouldn’t miss it.”

His eyes are heavy on her.

“Ok. See you later.”

“Hey Ronnie?”

She turns around, halfway out the door. 

“Yes?”

“Good luck, today. And congratulations. It might not mean much, but I’m proud of you.”

It means everything to her, the only person who believed in her so much she actually wanted to believe in herself. His calm energy washes over her, the manic stress replaced by butterflies awakening deep in her belly. 

“Thanks, Archiekins” 

She steps outside and the brisk winter air is welcoming against her flushed cheeks. 

\--

Kevin confirms in his text he’ll be by in a few hours to collect them for the show but right now Archie wants to relax with his girls. They shuffled out of their shared bedroom a little after Veronica left, taking their seats at the table to eat their breakfast. 

Audrey has been asking him to show her how to play poker, since Violet is such an ace and he jumps at the opportunity. 

Veronica always kicked his ass in things like billiards and trivia, but he was always the champion of card games. 

He shows her a few things while Violet shows off with her expert card shuffling. 

After a few practice rounds and reluctantly allowing the girls to pair up as a team, Archie learns they have a wager to put on the table. 

“If we win, you’ll convince mommy to come along on our summer camping trip.” Violet tells him matter-of-factly, while Audrey smiles sheepishly. 

He doesn’t think it’d be such a bad thing to lose. 

Because of all he would win. 

He’s not sure, though, he could convince Veronica to camp. It would be nothing like her glamping trips with A/C and a full staff. 

Their game is interrupted with a crisp knock on the door. 

Archie keeps an eye on the girls, holding his hand close so they can’t peek, as he gets up to open it. 

After ten years he finds himself face-to-face with Veronica’s former boyfriend. Who recently resurfaced in the picture. He growls internally at the thought. 

Though it feels good to be opening the door of her home and seeing his face change at the realization he’s still here. 

If it were up to him, he would never leave. 

“Is Veronica here?” He tries his luck. 

Archie smirks back. “No, she left early this morning.”

Nick looks confused while clutching a bouquet of flowers before letting them drop to his side in defeat. 

“I’ll see her at the show, then.” He sneers, shooting disapproving looks to the little girls now standing beside their father. 

He turns to walk back to the elevator as Archie shuts the door without another word. 

The girls giggle mischievously behind their father, surely up to no good by the looks on their angelic faces. 

\--

Archie’s eyes find hers and just like they used to do before any nerve-wracking event in their life together, he winks at her. 

And because it’s habitual, she winks back, thanking his assurance with a little nod and a smile. 

Veronica refuses to let this be the moment she breaks, admitting she wants nothing more than to be with him again. 

Reminding herself why they made this arrangement in the first place. 

She had to go to Paris, and he had to go to California.

And now, they’re back in New York.

The DJ she hired is winning the crowd over with her playlist, falling perfectly in tune as the models walk the runway. 

A lot of press and fashion bigwigs are in attendance, soaking up the collection. She feels proud of her work, admiring how much effort her team put in to making this show such a success. 

And everything Posh has become in the last ten years. 

She laughs now, thinking back to the long days she and Katy spent gallivanting up Madison Avenue and running in stilettos to make crucial connections so early in the game. 

It’s been her dream to do this and it’s as if everything has fallen perfectly into place as she finishes the show, strutting down the catwalk with her twins by her side. 

It feels like she’s come full circle; this industry that influenced her young self, then molded her as a young woman. She was a newlywed when her career took off, then pregnant when her first full line came out. 

Now, she stands here beaming beyond the flashes with two little hands clasped in hers. 

She doesn’t miss Archie clapping wildly in the audience. 

It feels like a cruel joke the world is playing on her, surrounded by this year’s showcase of bridal haute couture showcased in the finale. 

This moment in time serves as a glimpse into all that could have been. 

The life in which she triumphantly gets it all. 

\--

Archie lingers around the venue, mostly at a loss of words reflecting on how incredible everything was. 

He catches up with Hermione and says hello to a few of Veronica’s friends he recognizes. He doesn’t miss the curious gazes from onlookers, surely wondering what in the world he’s doing here. 

Nobody has been particularly quiet about having _both daughters_ together again for such a momentous moment in her career. 

It made him feel something, too. 

Veronica’s show was amazing, and he has very little interest in the world of fashion. When they were together, she’d wow him with designs, and he admired the beauty of the clothes she wore. She was at the top of her game for a reason. 

He knew when he saw the first of her creations manifested, that wedding dress she wore just for him with all the love in the world shining in her eyes, that she was remarkable. 

It’s also why he pushed her to follow her dreams, knowing all the greatness she was capable of achieving. 

But this is something else entirely. 

Everything from the music, to the light installations to the band of photographers snapping away at every possible angle was executed to perfection. 

The girls sprint over to him, adorable in their matching dresses and headbands while Archie scoops them both up in his arms. He doesn’t miss the clicking of cameras when a few photographers sneak some shots. 

Kevin calls them over and signals to Archie, he’ll take them home with Smithers. 

“You go ahead, Kev. I’m going to stick around for a little.”

He also doesn’t miss the raise of Kevin’s brow, smiling as he says _ok_. 

He sees Katy, kissing her fiancé goodbye before turning back to the press. Archie approaches her and lays a hand at the small of her back to get her attention. 

“Hey, have you seen Ronnie?” He asks her. 

Katy, too, raises her eyebrow, and points toward the back. 

“She’s probably taking a breather.” 

He follows her direction and purposely walks to find her, done masking his intentions. 

\--

After the most successful show she could have hoped for, Veronica starts getting bombarded with questions about the reunion and requests for interviews with the girls. Instead, she settles for a few photos and sends the girls with Kevin. 

She’s avoiding Archie as he hangs around for a bit before he got the hint, she would be busy for a while. 

Hermione comes backstage to congratulate her, smothering her in an unusual amount of affection. But today, it's welcomed.

She ducks out and promises to stop by tomorrow. 

Nick pops his head in next and as much as she doesn’t want to deal with him, it’s nice to see a friend. She hopes they can work back to that place. 

He extends a bouquet of flowers that she happily accepts. 

“I stopped by earlier and ran into Red at your place. Like you asked me to.”

Veronica feels like she’s experiencing whiplash.

She laughs unapologetically, “I did no such thing.”

He pulls out his phone, showing a text she most certainly never sent. 

“Well then, I suspect those bratty twins of yours did. And I need to know, now, who you want in your life. Me or them?” 

“Them.” She says with confidence. She’d never choose anyone over them. 

Unlike ten years ago, when she regretfully chose herself. 

Nick scoffs at her and shakes his head, turning to leave. “Fine. But don’t call me the next time your bed is cold.” 

In a city full of vape-smoking professionals, Veronica exits the venue and paroles the street for a cigarette. A gentleman in an Armani suit sits propped against a building and she bolts in his direction. 

He obliges and offers her a light, which she accepts gratefully. 

She takes a few drags and pulls her coat closer, trying to focus on her breathing and the cloud of smoke she blows out. 

There’s no doubt her girls are meddling, and it makes her angry, at the pair of them, for the first time in her life. 

After only a few more puffs, she tosses the cigarette on the gritty pavement and puts it out with the toe of her Louboutin. 

Hailing a cab, Veronica slides into the back seat and finally makes her way home after the longest day.

She opens the door, expecting Archie and the girls already in bed. Quietly shutting the door behind her, she’s startled by the soft _hey_ that greets her. 

Her ex-husband stands in the kitchen with a bottle of champagne and a big, goofy smile on his face. 

“I thought we could celebrate,” he offers bashfully. “Together?” 

Truthfully, there’s no one in the world she’d rather celebrate this victory with but him. 

\----

After a late night spent drinking with Veronica in the kitchen, Archie wakes up with a bit of a hangover. Their week together is sadly ending, and he plans to make the most of it. 

He had every intention of proclaiming his deepest feelings yesterday, before seeing Nick give her the flowers from earlier. 

It was kind of the last straw, not that he’s tried too hard, but he really doesn’t think he can take her turning him down. Maybe she really is happy without him,

Archie walks sluggishly out to the living room, where Veronica paces in front of the television with two phones in hand: texting rapidly on one and speaking Spanish into the other. 

He recognizes the network she’s watching, the one that covers celebrities like them. 

On the screen, he can see a picture of Nick St. Clair with the word _proposal_ underneath. Archie feels panicked, thinking maybe she said _yes_ in the hours he slept. 

Then he sees his own face appear, words like _finally_ and _reunion_ making their way into focus. 

Veronica hangs up the phone and glares at him, furiously. She retreats to her bedroom and slams the doors behind her.

Turning his attention to the TV, it seems the media is speculating that Archie and Veronica are rekindling their romance, the press went into a full-on frenzy after seeing him in the front row at her show. Someone at the news desk is now gushing about the twins together for the first time since they were infants. 

In a matter of minutes, his phone is buzzing nonstop, requests for comments and friends checking in to see if the rumors were true. 

Fred and Mary call him with high hopes of a reconciliation. The girls seem happy from their place at the counter. 

\----

After a morning at the spa to cool off, Veronica sat down with her girls and told them they needed to stop what they’ve been doing. They looked back at her like she used to look at Hiram, staring at the wrath of a parent in the face. It struck a chord seeing their faces fall. 

She knows they mean well, but both her and Archie are public figures and Veronica prides herself on privacy. It was stupid, on her part, to think this wouldn’t make headlines. 

Veronica has never wanted anyone to get hurt by this mess, but instead, they’re all walking away hurt. 

These little girls are acting like their own personal Cupids and her heart breaks at their honest efforts. 

Now, they sit on Audrey’s bed flipping through magazines and playing cards. It looks like it’s a fun night of games packed for their sleepover at Hermione’s. 

Veronica gets ready for her dinner with Archie. Even though Betty and Jughead will be with them, there are a million butterflies flapping frantically in the base of her belly. 

She opens the balcony to her bedroom and pulls out a cigarette. 

There’s no denial about how ridiculous she looks; hair up in rollers, lingerie sticking out of her robe.

Veronica puffs on her cigarette and slowly exhales the bullshit stress taking over her mind, just like she would if she were meditating. 

The nicotine is just the added ingredient to keep her calm in this manic moment. 

Kevin pops his head in, surely checking in to see how she’s holding up. He watched her carefully an hour ago when Archie got home from the gym and she snuck her flask under her arm to start preparing for their night out. 

“Kevin,” she croaks. “Have you ever seen me like this?”

“Wh-”

“That was rhetorical!” She barks. 

She paces along the outdoor space in bare feet, not feeling the breeze covering her body in goosebumps. 

It feels like her skin is prickling with heat. 

Veronica rises up on the balls of her toes to relieve some of the tension in her legs, an old ballet habit, fingers rubbing at her temples. 

Kevin pulls her inside and puts the cigarette out in the flowerpot, steering her to sit on the chaise. 

She watches as he walks into her growing walk-in closet and unzips a garment bag that arrived only a few days prior. 

“As your friend, may I suggest you wear the little Balmain dress Oliver sent over? With your legs? You’ll kill him.”

She has always been the calm one between her and Archie. It might make her excited to get him tongue tied over her dress, she remembers what he likes. 

There’s a sense of confidence that washes over her, suddenly _very_ ready for tonight. 

\--

Archie says goodbye to the girls, with a kiss to their foreheads and a little pink bag filled with candy. He tells them not to show their mom. 

Archie meets her in the penthouse foyer, offering the rose he ended up buying her, knowing she detests carnations. He’s rewarded with a smile he hasn’t seen in so long, along with a rare blush from the beauty before him. It gets his heart singing. 

Smithers drives the four of them to the restaurant, with the help of Betty and Jughead. They drop the ex-couple off out front and tell them the girls requested a night alone for mommy and daddy. 

He can’t help but smile at their persistence, as strong as Veronica’s. He wishes she would give him another shot. 

Offering to take her coat when they get inside, he hands it to the clerk who checks it for them. Archie can’t help but eye the amount of skin displayed across her naked back, a perfect cutout of the little red dress she’s wearing. 

The tan skin gets his blood boiling, having kissed every single beauty mark too many times to count. He’s traced every curve and swell of her body and there’s little left to his imagination right now, the best type of torture.

Veronica picks up on his staring and chuckles. 

“Normally you know I think it’s tacky to wear red on Valentine’s Day, but Kevin insisted on this one.”

_Thank you, Kevin._

“You look stunning.” He says almost incoherently, it has her laughing at him again. Red has always been her color. 

This feels like their first date, his pubescent nerves sending his body into hyperdrive. 

He keeps his eyes on her back, only straying to observe the cadence of her hips, the whole way to their reserved table. 

The restaurant has gone all out in decorations, making it look like they’re dining in the tunnel of love. There’s a focal point where the pianist plays romantic melodies and a singer croons the well-dressed crowd. 

The expansive windows overlook the city skyline, beautifully illuminated by the moon. 

The girls, or their _family and friends_ , really went all out. They’re seated with a perfect view of the Empire State Building lit up in the shape of a red heart. 

He knows it’s just the holiday decorations, but Archie holds onto the hope of it being a sign. 

There’s a chilled bottle of champagne placed next to their seat, where white roses sit in crystal atop the linen tablecloth. 

Veronica sits with perfect posture as the waiter fills her glass, a sparkle in her eyes he hasn’t seen in forever. 

“Did you ever think we’d be here?” He tries to joke. 

“Well, I always did love a date with you, Archie Andrews. Especially on Valentine’s Day,” she jokes. 

He ignores the way his heart starts palpitating. 

\--

“Well. Here’s to -” he begins with a raise of his glass.

“Our daughters.” She cuts him off. “Here’s to our daughters.”

They clink the crystal flutes, sipping with the exchange of longing glances. 

“What happened between us, Ronnie?” 

“It all happened so fast.” She chuckles in a tone that doesn’t sound amusing at all. 

“It all started so fast.” He says in a low tone. 

“That part I remember perfectly.” She kinks an eyebrow at him and scolds herself for _flirting_. 

She meets his eyes again, filled with so many questions and probably even more pain. 

“It’s all hazy to me now, looking back. My anger turned into sadness then bitterness I suppose.”

He just nods his head.

“Did it hurt when I threw that-? Wait what did I throw at your head that day?” She ponders aloud, blacking out most of that last fight in general. 

“It was a spiked _Louboutin_ , Ronnie.” She laughs at his butchered pronunciation of the designer heel. 

“Oh yes, the Pigalles. I’m so sorry, Archie. I was so mad, it blinded me to seeing any reason at that time in my life.”

“We were young,” he offers. She’s surprised when he slides his hand over hers in comfort. 

She shrugs, a little sadness taking over her now. “It really doesn’t matter anymore. Let’s just put on a brave face and go our separate ways tomorrow.”

Veronica sees the way her words sting. But doesn’t he know she’s just trying to protect all of them?

“Dance with me.” He urges, and she can’t do anything in her power to refuse him. 

She smiles weakly with a nod as he takes her hand victoriously and pulls her onto the dance floor. 

He curls a hand around her waist, and her breath hitches at the contact. 

Archie brings a hand up between her shoulder blades, setting her skin on fire as he dramatically dips her in the center of the floor. They receive a quiet applause from some of the patrons, but it feels like it’s _just them_. 

How easy it would be to fall back in love with this man. 

She wonders now, if she ever really fell _out_ of love with him. 

It’s all a little overwhelming, just like his warm breath tickling her exposed neck. 

\--

“So, what’s next for Veronica Lodge? And Posh?” He asks in a tone that has her chuckles reverberating through to his bones. 

“Well, once we’re back to New York, I’ll get back into my first love of interior design. We’ll debut the home collection in the fall, right before the holiday shoe line.”

He can’t help but think about the first thing she said, the _once we’re back in New York_ bit.

“Wonder woman,” he teases. But really, she’s _always_ been a wonder. 

“Look who’s talking now, Rockstar. I always knew you would be, didn’t I?” She quips. 

It’s true. She’s _always_ believed in him.

“But now, it’ll be nice to take a backseat to all that and enjoy my original passion of songwriting.”

She smiles, and it’s a little heartbreaking. “We got everything we wanted.”

“Almost,” he whispers. 

Veronica looks startled and hides her face in his shoulder. 

Holding her in his arms feels like a dream, swaying to the music while he wills himself not to cry thinking of saying goodbye tomorrow. 

Veronica leans her head on his chest, and he feels her heave a sigh after a few minutes. “We were so idiotic back then, Archie. We said horrible things to each other and all I wanted to do once I was alone was tell you I didn’t mean any of them.”

“You know, you don’t always have to be so brave.”

But he knows she does. It’s who she is. 

“I’m sorry.”

He holds her closer, running a hand up to cup her jaw and catch the tear that falls. “Don’t apologize, Ronnie.” She musters a tiny smile. “And hey! Look at us now. We’re going to be ok. All of us. I promise.” 

It seems good enough for her, nestling back into the crook of his neck. 

\--

They get back to the penthouse just before midnight. Archie tries holding her close and instead of giving in to his embrace, she shrugs him off and sighs in annoyance. Her mood has shifted after letting his words, and touch, resonate with her. 

“What’s wrong, Ronnie? I thought-”

“You thought what, Archie? Because we kissed everything is magically fixed between us? That was a mistake!” She screams. 

She’s flustered and angry to the point she’s seeing red, all these years of pent up emotions raging out of her. 

“I love you, Ronnie. I love our girls. I want to be a family again.” He comes close again and reaches for her. 

“I can’t be with someone who gives up so easily, Archie. It nearly killed me last time.”

“The door swings both ways, Veronica.” He says back in a low voice. She sees the anger in his eyes, but she’s pissed, too. 

They both pace for a moment, collecting their breaths. 

“I don’t want to watch you walk away from us _again_!” 

“You can’t just say things like that, Archie! It’s not just me you’re hurting now!”

“I never wanted to hurt you, Ronnie. Either of you.”

“It’s too late for that,” she bites. 

“Ronnie, please. I think about you all the time. Ten years later and you still drive me crazy. I miss you; I _love_ you.”

It makes her snap. “This!” She shouts. “This is why we can’t be together. If you think about me all the time, then why haven’t I heard from you until now?”

“Because you’ve been doing so well, Veronica. I didn’t want to ruin it, like I always do.” She wishes she could comfort him, knowing how self-deprecating he gets. But she’s too irate to care. 

“Archie, I’m sorry if you think something was happening between us but you have no right to expect anything from me.”

She would never want to give her daughters any false pretenses about their future as a family, but with the way Archie’s looking at her she can’t help it. 

Her heart betrays her, contradicting everything her mind is concocting, wanting to lose herself in his arms. 

He starts yelling back in defense when she cups his face and quiets him the only way she’s ever known how. This desire coursing through her veins since that dreamscape kiss the other night. 

\--

She kisses him again and it feels like coming home. But no matter how badly he wants this, he’s unsure, thinking how mad she was only a minute ago. 

“Ronnie?” He whispers once he’s close enough that she’ll hear him. 

The penthouse is empty, and he will be damned if he doesn’t do this. He’s been craving the feel of her bare skin trembling on his for far too long. 

The nearly silent sigh she lets out is enough to have him charging forward to kiss her again. 

Just like that he scoops her up into his arms and presses her against the closest surface; not caring what this means, just needing this woman who has never been rivaled by anyone else; awakening every nerve in his body like only she can. 

_There is no one else._

She tugs his hair harshly and kisses him senseless, moaning when he starts gripping parts of her body hungrily. 

“Babe?” He asks, letting the old pet name slip past his lips carelessly. 

She doesn’t respond, just laps at his earlobe after a bite. 

He hasn’t held her like this in so long. “Ronnie, please.” He begs desperately, not caring if she doesn’t love him anymore but driven by need. “I need you and I have needed you for too long.”

Veronica’s eyes meet his and he fears he’s blown it. He should have stayed quiet, just kissing her like he was. 

“Take me to bed,” she breathes against his mouth before pulling him back into a searing kiss. 

He groans at the lust laced in her voice, needing to _feel_ her again. 

Carrying Veronica to her room, Archie suctions his mouth to her neck before dropping her gently on the mattress. 

He watches impatiently, though unable to move, as she pulls down the straps of her dress with dark nails. Taking a sharp intake of breath, he just stares dumbly at her beauty and the newly exposed skin covered only in red lace. 

_Fuck._

Everything about her astounds him, always dying to memorize every little detail. 

As if there’s something about her he’ll discover for the first time.

He leans down and starts kissing her chest, tongue poking out over the thin fabric. 

Veronica is still wearing that shy smile when he looks up, big doe eyes weighing heavily on him. 

He stands up to start undressing, keeping their eye contact strong. He grabs her leg to plant soft kisses on the instep of her tiny foot, trailing his tongue around her ankle. 

Veronica smiles up at him, looking like his happily ever after; the one he’s been dreaming of for too long. 

Laying his head in her lap, he starts peppering kisses to the bare skin of her thighs, wanting to worship her like the queen she is. 

He feels her shaky skin under his lips. 

Archie sits back on his heels when she starts tugging at his belt. He relishes in the sight of her on the bed, lingerie tempting him, and raven curls scattered across the glossy pillowcase, gaze smoldering up at him. 

Veronica rises up on her elbows and reaches out to grip him in her hand, she knows how to have him always wanting more. 

\--

Veronica’s heart and mind are at a crossroads, finally giving in to him. She gives in to the only man who has ever loved her right. 

Instead of punishing herself for being selfish, she is driven by desire. By sheer need. 

_By love._

She allows herself to take what she wants, and right now she wants to be taken by Archie. 

He holds her hand in his, maintaining eye contact while sensually kissing her palm; he’s always been able to have her toes curling at the simplest of touches. 

After what feels like forever, his mouth finds her again. 

She’s not embarrassed by the soft whimpers he’s chasing as they explore each other’s mouths with tentative tongues. Her breathing picks up, mirroring the rapid beating of her heart. 

So many years of pushing it down, but she’s never really forgotten _this;_ this mind-blowing intimacy she has spent so long seeking in another when craving a lover’s physical touch. 

It’s only ever been this powerful with Archie. 

He moves above her and starts nipping at her lip, groaning when she tugs on his with her teeth. 

Veronica could spend hours here, kissing and touching him, but she wants more. 

She needs more. 

Hitching a leg around his hip, she remembers how well they move together, rolling them over to kiss him from above. 

She moans when his hand runs over her ass, fingers heavy on her flesh. He anchors the other in her hair, steadying her head as he leans up to kiss her. He moves his grip from her ass up to her bra, snapping it open quickly. 

Veronica sits back on his thighs and slowly brings the lacy piece down her arms, watching as his eyes dilate before her. 

Archie gulps audibly and she finds herself wanting to give her heart to him. Not that it’s ever belonged to anyone else. 

Before she can connect their mouths again, he holds her close. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” 

She smirks, remembering when he told her this the first time they slept together. 

Throughout the night, and several hours of passion, she feels his love seeping into her skin with every kiss and proclamation. 

—

Archie wakes up early on Saturday morning to the sensation of soft, warm skin on his. The skin he knows like the back of his hand, even more after hours or getting reacquainted with it. 

He opens his eyes, to find a pair of deep chocolate ones staring back at him. 

“Good morning,” she smirks. 

Veronica drags a nail up the center of his chest all the way up to the underside of his jaw before planting a light kiss on his chin. 

“Morning.” He grunts, pulling her closer. 

Surely, he’s dead, waking up in his version of Heaven. 

“Archie,” she warns. “I loved everything about last night, but this has to be where we end, for everyone’s sake.”

His heart breaks, feeling the shards in a million pieces. 

“Ronnie,” he holds her wrists in his hand. “Please.”

The smile fades from her face, too. 

“We can’t keep them apart.” He says.

“I don’t want to keep them apart, either.” She says. “Over the summer we can take turns, then alternate holidays and school years.”

“I don’t want to be apart from you either, Veronica. I can’t bear it.”

Her eyes become tender and he hopes this is it, their turning point.

“Maybe once the girls are grown and they won’t be dragged into our mess. Then, without pressure, we could try to give us another shot.”

Archie wants to tell her she’s crazy, this is ridiculous, and he disagrees entirely.

After last night and the entirety of this trip, how can they say goodbye now?

But she’s probably right, they can’t risk anything that would hurt the girls more than they already have. 

He wants to tell her they belong together, that he has, _and will,_ wait for her. 

Forever.

Instead, he kisses her one more time, pouring everything he has into it and hoping she feels it. 

He knows she’s only trying to be brave but fighting with her is always a losing battle. 

Archie feels the world slipping away, his world, so he pulls her closer and enjoys the little time they have left before the sun rises. 

He prays that the time for letting go never comes. 

\---- ---- ----

Saying goodbye in New York was without a doubt one of the hardest she’s ever endured. 

Though it’s far-fetched for her to think he’ll wait for her. 

The memories of her night with him run through her mind like a tsunami all week, the constant reminder of his tongue tracing her skin or his fingertips digging into her thighs. 

Shamelessly, she could fan herself at all the heat these memories bring. 

Most importantly, she tries to ignore the breaking of her heart. 

It’s better this way, she tells herself, making plans for the girls to enjoy holiday visits a few times a year while she keeps her heart guarded.

It’s been rainy all week in dreary London, missing the sun that seemed to have vanished after her New York departure. 

It felt so good when it was shining on her again. 

Hermione flew back to Paris with Smithers and Kevin, planning to stay at their home for Veronica’s remaining time away. 

The week has been filled with some of her favorite shows, bumping elbows with the _creme de la creme_ in her industry but she has never felt more alone. 

She finds herself scrolling back through the exchanged messages and pictures from Archie, missing the time they shared with their girls. 

Her heart aches, longing for the love she left a second time. 

Veronica gets settled into her suite at Claridge’s, slathering herself in lotion as she spreads out on the spacious hotel bed. 

She looks through her emails, seeing the proofs picked for the bridal issue being released soon as she awaits the FaceTime call to go through. 

Her heart beats as she clicks through them. She looks so _happy_. 

Snuggling up in her fluffy white robe and sipping from her teacup Veronica minimizes her inbox and sits up when the camera changes, shifting into focus. 

Violet answers with a big smile on her face. 

“Hi mommy!” She greets happily. 

“Hi darling,” Veronica breathes happily. 

Violet tells her about the week since she’s been back, telling her she misses Gaston’s bacon. Betty pops her head in and offers a cheerful smile, exchanging pleasantries through the screen. 

The little girl toys with her locket in thought. Veronica’s heart pangs, thinking of _her_ locket back at home, as cold and discarded as her heart. 

She hasn’t looked inside of it in a long time. Every time Audrey would click hers open at home, Veronica would steer her eyes away to avoid seeing Archie’s face from half of the happiest photo they’d ever taken. 

It was a reminder of all she lost, seeing the profile of his beautifully chiseled face looking down into her eyes with a love so powerful it still gives her chills. 

“Hugs and kisses.” She coos to her darling girl, wishing so badly she could wrap her up in a real embrace. 

Nobody mentions anything about Archie. 

\----

He sits in the backyard with a fresh cup of coffee, looking out into the swell of the ocean. 

Veronica hasn't left his mind. Whether he's dreaming or wide awake, there she is. This summer could change everything for them and he sure hopes it does.

He watches Violet running down through the sand and he looks on sadly, knowing Audrey isn’t with her. 

She’s been talking with her sister several times a day, already planning for their reunion in June. Veronica video chatted with Violet last week, before jet setting to Milan. He couldn’t bring himself to say hi. Not yet. 

His phone buzzes on the glass table, a link sent through his messages. 

He opens it up and nearly spits out his coffee. 

Setting it aside, he holds the phone close and sits up straight.

A fashion magazine even _he_ has heard of released several preview pictures featuring Veronica’s dresses through the years. He slides through the photos until he lands on the last one, breath catching in his throat. 

His mouth is too dry to swallow when his eyes study every little detail in front of him. Veronica. In her wedding dress. The dress that started it all. 

The dress she once wore for him. 

Something about her in white always gets him feeling _some sort of way._

She looks so beautiful; he can hardly take it. Clicking on the full article link with his thumb, he’s rerouted to a lengthy writeup and even _more_ pictures. 

Veronica poses in the gown looking just as beautiful as the day he claimed her for himself before God, witnessed by their family and friends. 

Then he sees candid shots of her with the girls, playing with bouquets of flowers and twirling with Veronica in her dress. His heart swells, overwhelmed by the sight. 

Archie can’t help but surpass google search and seek out any recently tagged photos on Instagram. Posh has posted several shots of her milling about Milan, looking like she belongs among the stylish citizens. A recent gossip site snapped pictures of her catching her private plane back to Paris. 

He refuses to wait until summer to take his chance. 

\----

Veronica cannot wait to get home. The flight wasn’t horrible, but after a month away, she’s ready for her bed. 

She’s kept the memories of her girls close, already looking forward to the summer camping trip she’s been wrangled into. She feigned annoyance but was secretly excited, and even more on board with allowing things to happen with Archie in a few years. 

The time alone brought her the clarity she needed. She’s gone ten years without the other half of her heart, and she’s done with the distance. Archie and Violet are too important, and time is too precious. 

Smithers picks her up as always, radiating contagious cheerfulness. There’s a twinkle in his blue eyes as he tips his hat and takes her bags. 

“Where’s Audrey, Smithers?” Veronica doesn’t see her daughter as they approach the car parked out front. 

“Miss Audrey is at home, waiting with a surprise, Miss Veronica.”

The drive home seems long, as it always does after so many weeks away.

They arrive home and she feels comforted when the front door swings open. 

“Hello?” She calls, expecting her daughter to jump out and surprise her. 

Instead of being greeted by her little girl, her heart catches in her throat, eyes landing on the last person she expected to see. 

\--

Archie emerges from the kitchen; hearing Veronica enter the townhouse. The girls and a tearful Kevin give him a little push before scurrying up the back staircase, claiming their place to watch from the front. 

He sees her before she sees him, and he’s never been so sure of anything in his life. 

The guitar is strapped to his back and he positions it to start strumming, planning to fight for her after so many failed attempts. 

It took only one look at those pictures and a talk with his little girl to make the decision. Betty and Jughead stayed behind to watch the house and helped him get the next flight to Paris. 

Driving past the Eiffel Tower got his heart racing, the realization that he was doing this starting to sink in. 

He plays a few chords and takes pleasure in the shock on her face. Serenading her with _Here Comes the Sun_ , he watches the twin tear tracks line her cheeks while feeling his own start to fall. He’d sing this song to her over and over when she was pregnant, before setting his guitar down and peppering her swollen belly in kisses.

Their little girls clench their hearts in happiness, watching as Archie finishes. He walks towards her slowly, holding her hands and planting a kiss to each one. 

“Please, babe, give me another chance.” He finds himself choking, overcome with emotion and focusing on her face through his bleary vision. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Archiekins.”

Before he can kiss her or respond, she cuts him off to continue. 

“Five thousand miles was too far.” She moves closer to him with a smirk. “And now I feel like five inches is too far.”

He chokes out a watery laugh, hugging her close to him. “Try five thousand, six-hundred and forty-two miles to be exact. I googled it.” 

Archie brings her in for a life-changing kiss, hearing the giggles of his little girls and tasting Veronica's salty tears mixing with his.

“But what now? We still have so much to fig-” She speaks against his mouth.

He holds up a hand and silences her with another heartfelt kiss. “Now, we move back to New York. All of us. _Together_.”

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! What did you think? Never in a million years did I think I'd write something like this but I enjoyed it very much- I hope you did, too! 
> 
> There WILL be a prequel to this, though maybe once both my WIPs are finished. Stay tuned :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @monicaposh <3

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day <3
> 
> A very condensed version of this fic's soundtrack is below: 
> 
> I Guess the Lord Must be in New York City - Harry Nilsson  
> Still Crazy After All These Years - Paul Simon  
> Wouldn't it be Nice? - The Beach Boys  
> You are the Sunshine of My Life - Stevie Wonder  
> Do you Believe in Magic? - The Lovin' Spoonful  
> You Send Me - Sam Cooke  
> Tired of Being Alone - Al Green  
> You are the Best Thing - Ray LaMontagne  
> This Will be our Year - The Zombies  
> Real Love Baby - Father John Misty  
> Here Comes the Sun - The Beatles


End file.
